RiRen Meong
by Ayu Himemura
Summary: Kehidupan Levi si Anjing Doberman berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Eren si Kucing Russian blue. Warning: typo, yaoi(gk bisa bikin summary X'D ) Dog Levixcat Eren Chap 6 UP! Happy reading :3
1. Chapter 1

**[RiRen Meong!]**

 **BL/male x male/ yaoi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

 **Snk milik Hajime Isayama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like?...Don't Read**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Levi Pov

Namaku Levi. Seekor anjing Doberman pinscher. Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya anjing. Tubuhku manusia, tapi aku punya kuping dan ekor doberman. Umur 10 tahun. Majikanku adalah Erwin Smith.

.

.

Levi Pov end.

Sudah 3 jam Erwin meniggalkan si kecil Levi sendirian dirumah. Bukan berarti Levi ditinggalkan begitu saja selamanya. Bukan, bukan. Si pirang itu hanya pergi ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang lagi kerumahya.

Oke, kembali lagi ke Levi.

Levi sedang menonton televisi sambil tiduran di sofa empuk berwarna coklat tua. Dari tadi ia terus mengganti saluran televisi. Sepertinya tidak ada siaran yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak suka menonton kartun. menurutnya kartun itu hanya sekumpulan makhluk bodoh. Sinetron? oh, dia tak suka adegan seperti cinta segitiga, atau apapun yang tak jelas. Atau tokoh utama yang selalu lemah dan episode yang terus gk tamat-tamat. Berita? mungkin tidak buruk juga, tapi tak ada berita yang pas dengannya.

Levi akhirnya memilih untuk mematikan tv dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa yang empuk itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Ow, sepertinya si kecil Levi sedang galau #plak ralat, maksudnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia teringat jelas kata-kata Erwin sebelum pergi.

.

.

 _3 jam yang lalu._

" _Kau mau kemana Erwin?" tanya Levi yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pasalnya, laki-laki itu memakai pakaian sangat rapi dan formal._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Erwin malah sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya._

" _Oi, Erwin.." Levi merasa kesal karena dikacangin (cup,cup,cup, sabar ya Levi # Author ditendang Levi)_

" _Maaf Levi, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Karena ini rahasia, pulang nanti kau pasti akan sangat senang dengan apa yang kubawa!" ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum. Tak lupa ia pamerkan gigi putihnya bak iklan pepsoden (?)_

" _Jangan bilang kau ingin kencan dengan bocah yang bernama Armin itu? Pulangnya kau akan memamerkan foto Armin yang kau ambil diam-diam, sayang sekali itu tidak membuatku senang, Erwin.." Levi mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Erwin pulang sambil membawa beberapa foto Armin yang ia ambil diam-diam dan memamerkannya pada Levi._

 _Erwin bukannya mendapat pujian atau komentar dari Levi, malah kena satu pukulan maut darinya karena mengganggu tidur siangnya. Armin Arlelt adalah kekasihnya (atau lebih tepatnya uke kesayangan) yang usianya lebih muda dari Erwin. Dasar pedo._

" _Kau salah Levi. Lihat saja apa yang kubawa pulang nanti. Dah~!" Erwin pergi meninggalkan Levi yang masih penasaran tapi masih memasang wajah datarnya._

.

.

.

'Memangnya dia akan membawa apa sampai aku begitu senang? Seperangkat mainan baru? Tulang yang sangat besar?' ia terus berpikir, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkanya.

"Tadaima, Levi!"

Itu suara Erwin. Dengan malas, Levi berjalan meuju tempat Erwin berada. "Okaeri, Er-…" mata Levi membulat. Erwin pulang tidak sendirian, ada seseorang, seperti anak kecil berdiri dibelakangnya.

Manusia? Oh, bukan. Dia mempunyai ekor dan kuping hewan. Sepertinya dia kucing. "Siapa bocah yang berdiri di belakangmu, Erwin?"

"Oh, dia. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Perkenalkan dirimu Eren.."

Sosok itu menatap kearah Levi sebentar, dan kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya (dibelakang kaki Erwin). Rambut coklat, matanya yang berwarnya, er..Green atau Yellow? Ya sudahlah dua-duanya saja #plak

"N-namaku Eren, umur 5 tahun. A-aku kucing jenis Russian blue. Mo-mohon bantuannya, Levi-san!" ucap Eren malu-malu kucing yang mirip kucing (Eren emang kucing Author geblek -_-)

Bagaimana reaksi Levi?

Oh, dia membatu ketika melihat ekspresi Eren yang sangat imut itu. Apalagi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tembemnya membuat dia ingin memakannya. Ah, Levi merasa ada cupid nyasar memanah hatinya. Benar kata Erwin, dia senang apa yang dibawanya.

"Levi? Oi, Levi!" ucapan Erwin membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Bagaimana Levi? Kau senang dengan apa yang kubawakan?"

"Darimana kau mendapatkanya, Erwin?" bukannya menjawab, Levi malah bertanya.

"Oh, itu rahasia!" jawab Erwin sambil tertawa. Levi yang melihatnya ingin sekali memasukkan beberapa duri ke mulutnya karena jawabanya tidak membuatnya puas ( inget Levi, dia majikanmu # plak! Author ditampar pake sandal)

Dia melihat Eren (lagi). Eren tersenyum meskipun sedikit malu Levi memandangnya.

Lagi-lagi cupid nyasar memanah hatinya. Levi melihat ada seorang _**Angel**_ di depanya (meskipun tidak bersayap # copot aja kuping ama ekornya itu terus pasang sayap di punggungnya, levi. ggitu aja kok susah #plak).

"Levi-san?"

Tiba-tiba saja, (tanpa izin Eren) Levi memeluk Eren.

Erwin yang melihatnya terkejut dengan mulut menganga. (awas om, nanti lalat masuk# dilempar Erwin sampe ke luar angkasa (?)

"Le-Levi?"

"Erwin, mulai sekarang Eren milikku…"

"E-...EEHHH?!"

.

.

Ternyata perkataan Levi bukan main-main. Meskipun umurnya 10 tahun, tapi ia tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Sepanjang hari, ia tidak akan melepaskan Eren dari sisinya. Eren berjalan kemana saja, Levi selalu mengikuti dari belakang. Kecuali ke toilet, karena Eren akan melarangnya masuk. Jika Levi tidak diperbolehkan masuk, bukan Levi namanya menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan menunggu didepa pintu toilet.

Levi sudah seperti stalker hanya saja berbeda. Biasanya stalker mengikuti dari jauh, Levi mengikuti dari dekat (haduh Levi -_-)

Saat bermain bersama pun, Levi memeluk Eren dari belakang. Seolah-olah Eren akan menghilang ketika ia lepaskan. Eren tidak merasa terganggu. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang Levi memeluknya (kecuali ketika Levi selalu mengikutinya itu beda lagi).

Erwin yang sedari tadi melihat, hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Doberman yang satu ini. 'kecil begini saja sudah berani, apalagi kalau sudah besar. Eren akan berada dalam bahaya' pikir Erwin. "Levi, lepaskan Eren. Biarkan dia bermain sendiri sendiri.." perintah Erwin sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

Bukannya menurut, Levi malah menatap tajam sepertii berbicara _jangan-dekati-Eren_ kearah Erwin. Erwin tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Levi karena sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu. Muncul sebuah ide di kepala Erwin.

"Lihat! Ada tulang untukmu, Levi! Sekarang lepaskan Eren, ya?" Erwin menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah tulang agak besar di depan wajah Levi.

Plak!

Levi menepis tangan Erwin sehingga tulang yang ia pegang terlempar cukup jauh. "Aku sudah tidak mau dengan benda itu lagi,Erwin.." ucapnya dibarengi tatapan super tajam.

Jger!

Jika ini komik, dibelakang Erwin pasti sudah ada beberapa petir. 'Levi menolak makanan kesukaannya?! Apa dunia sudah terbalik?! Jangan-jangan ia menderita penyakit yang sangat parah?! Atau-' pikiran Erwin penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dan meniru gerakan emoticon OTL. Levi tidak memedulikan Erwin dan kembali asik memeluk Eren

Levi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Eren. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun menyentuh mainanya. 'apa dia lelah?' pikir Levi.

"Eren?'

"Zzzzz…"

Ternyata dia tertidur. Pantas dari tadi diam saja. Levi merasa gemas melihat wajah tidur Eren. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipinya. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya takut Eren terbangun nanti.

'Hm, bantal..bantal..' untung Levi dekat dengan sofa. Ia ambil bantal sofa dibelakangnya, dan memindahkan kepala Eren dengan hati-hati ke bantal.

Kita kembali lagi Erwin.

Dia sudah tidak meniru gerakan emticon OTL lagi. kemana kah, dia? oh, dia ada didapur, sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua peliharaannya.

"Hmm, untuk Eren lebih baik cakalang atau tuna* ya?" sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan memilih makanan yang enak untuk Eren. kau benar-benar istri-, ah ralat, suami idaman ya, Erwin. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12, sebentar lagi makan siang. Erwin segera membawa nampan berisi makanan ke luar dari dapur.

"Levi, Eren! Waktunya makan si-..!" Erwin yang baru saja membawa makanan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Levi dan Eren, tidur dalam keadaan saling memeluk. Erwin terdiam sebentar, kemudian menaruh makananya milik mereka berdua dan dirinya diatas meja, dan berjalan pelan, supaya mereka tidak terbangun, kearah kamarnya.

..

...

Ia kembali lagi sambil membawa sebuah kamera. "Mereka berdua lucu sekali!bisa buat jadi kenangan, nih! Atau kalau kukirim foto mereka di social media pasti banyak yang like!" Erwin terus mengambil foto mereka secara diam-diam. Dasar om-om yang satu ini.

.

.

TBC

 **Omake**

Malam hari,

Eren sekarang sudah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Erwin. Dia senang karena keluarga yang ia dapati tidak begitu kejam. Ia bersyukur menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. "Eren? kau belum tidur?" Levi masuk kekamarnya. "Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur.." kata Eren pelan namun terdengar di kuping doberman itu.

"Eren, boleh aku bertanya? kau berasal darimana?" Levi mendekati Eren. Ia penasaran sekali darimana Eren berasal. Bertanya pada Erwin sia-sia saja karena si pirang bodoh itu hanya terus mengatakan 'rahasia'. Ya sudah, bertanya saja langsung pada orangnya.

"Aku berasal dari panti asuhan hewan-hewan terlantar, Levi-san.." jelas Eren.

"Baru beberapa hari aku masuk panti asuhan, ada yang sudah mau memeliharaku.."

"Erwin?"

Eren menganguk. "Aku senang Sir Erwin mau memeliharaku. Soalnya aku tidak menyukai tempat itu.."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Um..biasanya sebelum tidur, aku selalu meminum segelas susu hangat.." ucap Eren memecah keheningan.

"Susu, oke akan kubuatkan..." Levi keluar dari kamar Eren.

5 menit kemudian.

"Eren, ini susunya.."

"Terima kasih, Levi-s-.." Eren terkejut. Kenapa? Yang di bawa Levi bukan susu dalam gelas. Tapi, susu dalam botol bayi. "Levi-san, kenapa tidak memakai gelas saja?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, saya kan bukan bayi lagi, jadi tidak perlu memakai itu-Hmmff!" belum selesai Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah disodor ujung botol bayi berisi susu hangat itu. "Sudah minum saja..." Tangan kiri Levi ia gunakan untuk memegang pundak Eren, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang botol bayi. 'Mm? apa ini, rasa susu ini berbeda dengan susu yang kuminum sebelum- sebelumnya. mungkinkah karena Levi-san yang membuatnya?'

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak tahu, bahwa ada yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Erwin. Lagi-lagi ia mengambil gambar Levi dan Eren secara diam-diam. Memang hebat bakat om-om ini, bisa mengambil foto tanpa ketahuan. Setelah Armin, target selanjutnya Levi dan Eren. 'Momen yang bagus! Bisa untuk kenang-kenangan mereka saat kecil!' benar-benar deh om-om yang satu ini.

.

.

.

A/N

Hallo semua, disini Ayu! #teriak pake toa #dilempar sandal ama Levi.

Saya Author baru disini, maklum lah masih gaje nulis fanficnya. Hehehe, dan lagi tangan saya pegel-pegel padahal nulisnya sedikit. maklumlah masih belajar. mungkin lemonnya nanti pas mereka udah besar, jadi harap ditunggu ya :)

Ini fanfic pertama saya, mohon dikasih kritik dan sarannya,ya mas-mas yang ganteng ama mbak-mbak yang cantik #plak

Oke, see you in next chapter! :3 meong! #salamkucing

Cakalang dan tuna: nama ikan


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum membaca, aku ingin menjawab salah satu review

untuk **Donat keju** : makasih udah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic ini, ARIGATOU!

ini gk mirip hybrid kok, hybrid kan ceritanya tentang android dan manusia. kalau ini cerita ini tentang anjing dan kucing.

gk ngerti penggambaran bentuknya? sama saya juga XD #Plak bercanda. disaat mereka kecil(cerita saat ini), Levi lebih tiggi dari Eren. sementara saat udah dewasa Eren lebih tinggi dan Levi gantian yang cebol #plak, ditampar Levi. untuk bentuknya, bayangin aja Levi ama Eren punya kuping hewan dikepalanya, terus punya ekor dibelakangnya. kaya Human Animals gitu. sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini :3

 **[RiRen Meong!]**

 **BL/male x male/ yaoi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

 **Snk milik Hajime Isayama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like?...Don't Read**

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Eren tinggal dengan Erwin dan Levi. Ayo kitta lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kucing yang satu ini.

Si kucing Russian blue ini sepertinya sedang berusaha menyembunyika dirinya dari seseorang. Siapa? Tentu saja Levi.

"Eren, waktunya mandi!" mendengar suara Levi, Eren lantas langsung bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur Erwin.

Ternyata, Eren bersembunyi karena tidak mau mandi. Eren memang tidak suka mandi. "Eren!" uh-oh, Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki Levi menuju ke tempat dia berada. 'Kumohon, semoga Levi-san tidak kesini!'

Tap-Tap-Tap

Suara lagkah kaki Levi semakin dekat! Bulu kuduk Eren berdiri semua. Bahkan ekornya tidak hentin-hentinya begoyang. (bergoyang karena gelisah tentunya)

'Semoga tidak kesini! Semoga tidak kesini! Semoga-…' Eren terus mengulang kata-kata itu didalam hati.

 **Siing!**

Hening.

Tidak ada suara langkah kaki Levi. Eren menghela nafas nafs lega. Levi tidak mengetahui Eren bersembunyi disini. Untuk sementara, dia bersembunyi dulu disi-

"Eren, ketemu.."

"Gyaaaa!"

Eren kaget melihat muka Levi ada didepannya. Secepat kilat, ia keluar dari bawah tempat tidur Erwin. Yang dipirkannya cuma satu, 'Lari!'

Grab!

"Eh-AAAAA!"

 **Gedubrak!**

Eren jatuh dengan muka mendarat duluan kelantai. (yah, muka lucu Eren rusak deh # Author ditendang Eren)

Penyebab ia jatuh _**karena**_ ekor kucingnya, dipegang oleh Levi.

"Mau kemana, Eren?" tanya Levi disertai seringai bak iblis baru keluar dari neraka. Eren seperti merasakan ada iblis Lucifer di belakangnya.

Meskipun seekor anjing, Levi sangat menyukai kebersihan. Jika ada yang kotor (meskipun sedikit) ia akan langsung membersihkannya. Benar-benar deh, dia itu anjing Doberman atau bukan? (mungkin dia anjing jadi-jadian seperti yang ada di sinetron meskipun jenisnya beda # Author digebuk Levi pake sapu).

Ada satu hal yang tidak disukai Levi dari Eren. Yaitu soal mandi. Jika disuruh mandi, pasti banyak alasan yang keluar dari mulut Eren. Airnya dingin lah, Alergi lah, kulitnya sensitif lah(alasan macam apa ini), dan masih banyak lagi alasan yang dibuat-buat olehya.

Kalau Levi sudah tidak percaya dengan alasanya lagi, ya Eren akan kabur dan bersembunyi jika Levi menyuruhnya mandi. Eren lebih suka membersihkan dirinya sendiri dengan cara menjilati tubuhnya.

Tapi bagi Levi, ia tidak menyukai cara Eren membersihkan dirinya seperti itu. Ia tidak mau memeluk Eren dengan tubuh bekas jilatanya.

"Eren, waktunya mandi.."

"Tidak mau! Bukannya aku sudah mandi kemarin?!"

"Bukan kemarin, kau mandi 4 hari yang lalu, bodoh. Itupun kau hanya menguyur tubuhmu dengan shower sebentar dan melesat keluar sebelum aku sempat menggosok tubuhmu dengan sabun.."

"Ukh, tapi Levi-san! Tubuhku bersih, kan? Tidak perlu mandi kalau sudah bersih!" Eren menunjukkan tubuhnya.

"Bersih karena kau jilat. Kau belum bersih menurutku, Eren"

"Ta-tapi! Aku tidak suka mandi Levi-san!"

"Mandi"

"Tidak mau!"

"Eren, man-"

"Tidak mau!"

"Oi, Ere-"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!"

Bletak!

"Keras kepala.." Levi menjitak kepala Eren.

Eren langsung pingsan mendapat satu jitakan maut dari Levi. Dan jangan lupakan satu benjolan agak besar dikepalanya.

"Levi, Eren! Tadai-.." Erwin yag baru pulang membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk nanti malam, terkejut melihat Levi menyeret si kecil Eren.

"..ma.."

"Oh, okaeri Erwin.." Levi tidak memedulikan ekspresi Erwin dan berjalan

Sambil menyeret Eren meninggalkannya yang masih membatu.

"LEVI! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA EREN?!"

.

.

Kamar mandi.

"Le-Levi-san! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

"Tidak, kau tidak bersih menggosok tubuhmu sendiri"

"Ta-tapi! Gyaaaa! Dingin!" Levi mengguyur tubuh Eren dengan hand shower.

"Tutup matamu, airnya bisa masuk"

"Dingin, Levi-san! Airnya dingin!"

"Waktunya menggosok.."

"Tidak usah, Levi-san! Aku bisa sendiri-! AH!"

"Hei, singkirkan tanganmu. Aku susah menggosok bagian yang 'itu'"

"Tidak! Jangan- Ah! Le-Levi-san! Ah~!"

"Hei, kenapa kau malah mendesah?!"

"Itu karena Levi-san menggosok bagian 'itu'! AHHH!"

.

.

Suara Eren yang seperti mendesah itu, terdengar jelas oleh Erwin yang berada diluar. Ia menyemburkan air yang ia minum.

"Ta-tadi itu suara Eren? Mu-mungkin Cuma imajinasiku saja, hahaha"

Erwin lalu mengambil air yang berada di dispenser, berniat untuk minum.

"Ah~! Le-Levi-san!"

 **Prang!**

Erwin yang mendegar suara Eren(yang bukan imajinasi lagi) tanpa sadar menjatuhkan gelas yang berbahan kaca. Gelas itu sukses hancur berkeping-keping disertai air yang ada digelas itu sebelumnya.

Erwin membatu lagi. Di dalam pikiranya penuh kata-kata 'Apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan? Apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan? Apa yang-'

Tahu begini, mending dia memelihara 2 anjing saja. Kan Levi pasti gak bakal macem-macem kalau temannya anjing. Tapi Erwin, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sudah tak bisa lagi, Erwin.

Dimasa depan pasti akan lahir sepasang seme-uke di keluarganya. Erwin kembali meniru gerakan emoticon OTL.

.

.

Eren kini sudah bersih. Tubuhnya bahkan mengeluarkan wangi sabun. Ia sekarang sudah tidak terlihat agak kumal seperti sebelumnya. Levi sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Ada atmosfer aneh diantara mereka berdua. Eren marah, kesal, dan malu karena Levi memandikannya seperti itu. Harga dirinya seperti diinjak(meskipun dia seekor kucing)

Sementara Levi senang dan gembira bisa memandikan Eren (terutama saat bagian menggosok). Tapi tak terlihat di wajahnya ekspresi senang atau gembira. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi datar sedatar tembok. Tapi, ia menunjukkan rasa senangnya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan ekor anjingnya.

Sepertinya sikap mesum Levi sudah muncul dikala ia masih kecil.

" Eren, berhentilah merajuk"

Eren tidak menjawab.

"Oi, Eren"

Eren malah membuang muka ketika Levi melihat mukanya.

Eren lalu pergi menjauh dari Levi. "Cih" Levi hanya mendecih. Ia berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Eren berhenti merajuk.

Apa yang akan membuat seekor kucing berhenti merajuk?

Bermain dengannya mungkin?

"Eren, lihat.."

Eren menengok, matanya tiba-tiba langsung berbinar melihat apa yang dipegang Levi. Mainan tikus pancing (untuk kucing tentunya).

"Ayo, Eren. Tangkap.." Levi menggoyang goyangkan mainan tikus pancing itu. Refleks, Eren berlari kearah Levi.

Eren berusaha untuk menangkap tikus itu.

Hup!

Oh, Levi mengangkat mainannya keatas, sehingga Eren gagal menangkapnya. Eren berusaha menggambilnya. Tapi tidak bisa karena tinggi badannya pendek dari Levi.

"Uh-uh!"

Levi naik ke sofa, ia goyang-goyangkan mainan tikus pancing itu lagi.

Eren tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Lompat-tangkap, ia ulang gerak-gerakan itu. Levi yang melihatnya merasa gemas melihat Eren yang berusaha menangkap tikus tapi tidak berhasil terus.

Smack!

Oh, tangan Eren tidak sengaja mengenai tikus itu, sehingga mainan yang Levi pegang terlempar jauh.

Hening sebentar,

Wush!

2 hewan berbeda jenis ini kemudian berlari menuju kearah mainan itu berada.

Mereka berdua tidak mau mengalah dan saling adu kecepatan mengambil mainan itu.

Dan pemenangnya?

"Eren, Levi! Waktunya makan, hentikan dulu bermainnya.." Erwinlah yang mengambilnya.

"Erwin-san! Berikan mainan itu padaakuu!" si kucing Eren meloncat-loncat berusaha mengambil mainan itu dari tangan Erwin.

"Jangan! Jangan berikan pada Eren! Berikan padaku, Erwin!" si anjing Levi juga tidak mau kalah. Ia juga meloncat-loncat berusaha untuk mengambilnya.

"Ini kusimpan dulu, lebih baik kalian makan nanti keburu dingin.." Erwin meninggalkan Levi dan Eren yang masih kesal karena mainannya disita.

'Aku harus mendapatkannya! Aku ingin menerkam tikus itu!'

'Aku harus bisa mengambilnya dari Erwin! Aku ingin melihat Eren seperti itu lagi!'

Sepertinya kegiatan mereka harus terhenti dulu karena ada ganguan yang tidak mereka inginkan.

 **Omake**

Levi marah. Sangat marah. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang membuat siapapun merinding melihatnya. Eren pulang….dengan keadaan tubuh penuh dengan debu tanah dan lumpur. Eren langsung merinding melihat Levi mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

Sejam yang lalu, ia meminta izin dengan Erwin untuk bermain keluar. Erwin memperbolehkannya. Sebelum ia pergi bermain, Levi memberinya pesan agar tidak bermain di tempat kotor. Eren berjanji.

Tapi, Eren melanggar janjinya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, yang pasti Eren bermain di tempat kotor.

"Kenapa tubuhmu sangat kotor, Eren? Bukankah aku sudah berpesan agar tidak bermain di tempat yang kotor?" Levi akhirnya bicara, memecahkan keheningan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Levi-san, tadi aku mengejar seekor kupu-kupu"

"Lalu?"

"Ka-karena keasyikan mengejarnya, tanpa sadar aku terjatuh kedalam kolam yang penuh lumpur. A-aku memang ceroboh, hehehe.." Eren mencoba menciptakan suasan yang lain, tapi gagal karena aura pembunuh Levi semakin membesar.

"Kau berenang di kolam penuh lumpur itu?"

I-iya! Ta-tapi, setelah lumpur ditubuhku mengering. Aku juga bermain-main di tanah yang penuh pasir.."

Aura pembunuh Levi semakin membesar. Eren langsung merinding. 'Rasanya seperti berada di pengadilan di akhirat' pikir Eren.

"Eren, masuk kemar mandi"

"Se-sekarang?" pake nanya kayak gini nih, bocah.

"SEKARANG!" Eren langsung kaget setengah mati mendengar Levi berteriak seperti itu.

"Ta-tapi, aku kan sudah mandi kemarin…"

"Masuk kekamar mandi sekarang, Eren"

"Ti-tidak usah, Levi-san. Di-dijilati saja nanti bersih kok"

"EREN…"

"A-ah! Aku mendengar sir Erwin memanggil namaku! Na-nanti saja mandinya, ya?"

"Erwin sedang kencan, bocah. Jika ia memanggil namamu, harusnya aku juga dengar.."

Ah, Eren lupa. Levi kan anjing. Pendengarannya kan tajam. Meski masih tajamman pendengaran Eren.

"Eren, masuk kekamar mandi sekarang juga. Kalau kau menolak, aku akan pakai kekerasan.."

Eren sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dia punya ide, dia berencana untuk kabur dari Levi. Tapi, belum sempat Eren menjalakan rencananya, Levi sudah duluan menarik kerah baju Eren dan menyeretnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Le-Levi-san! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau kulepaskan, kau pasti akan kabur, Eren. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencanamu"

Glek!

Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Eren. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah bedoa dalam hati. Sepertinya dia akan merasakan pengalaman pahit kemarin.

Sementara Levi, oh dia tidak sabar ingin segera memandikan Eren.

Terlihat dari seringai di bibirnya seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Nikmati hukumanmu, Eren"

"TIDAKKKK!"

Semoga kau selamat Eren. Semoga. iya, semoga.

 **A/N**

"Huweee, akhirnya selesai juga! Tangan Ayu-chan pegel-pegel!

Dan makasih buat mbak-mbak cantik dan mas-mas ganteng yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita gak jelas ini! ARIGATOU!

Tolong beri tanggapan dan saran kalian ya? Maklum, saya Author baru jadi banyak yang gk ngerti, jadi mohon dibantu ya? #pasang muka memelas

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

**[RiRen Meong!]**

 **BL/male x male/ yaoi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

 **Snk milik Hajime Isayama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like?...Don't Read**

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Pagi yang cerah,

Matahari yang bersinar cerah, dan juga kicauan burung yang sangat merdu. Semua orang bangun menyambut pagi yang cerah.

Kecuali, satu anjing yang berjenis Doberman pinscher, ia masih asik dengan kegiatannya di dunia mimpi. Ia tarik selimut yang ada dikakinya sampai ke pundaknya. Rasanya matanya berat sekali untuk bangun. Sampai, ada penggangu yang membuat kegiatannya di dunia mimpi terhenti.

 **Brakk!**

Seseorang dengan kasar membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Levi-san! Bangun, sudah pagi!" Eren datang dan berteriak di kuping doberman Levi. Untung itu Eren, kalau bukan, Levi bakal meninju maut karena berani-beraninya berteriak di kupingnya.

"Nggg…5 menit lagi.." Levi bukanya bangun, malah menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Levi-san! Ayo bangun!" Eren menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Levi.

"..Berisik, Eren. Biarkan aku tidur, 5 menit saja.."

"Tidak boleh! Ini sudah pagi, sudah saatnya untuk bangun!" Entah kenapa, sikap Eren mirip ibu-ibu yang berusaha membangunkan anaknya untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Levi-san-! Eh-wuaaahhh!" Levi menarik tangan Eren ke tempat tidurnya. Ia memeluknya kemudian balik tidur. Eren yang kaget dengan perilaku Levi, meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Le-Levi-san! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Lepaskan aku!"

"…"

"Levi-san!"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam saja. Levi malah makin erat memeluk Eren.

Dan itu membuat Eren kesulitan bernafas.

"Le-Levi-san! Le-lepaskan!" berapa kalipun Eren mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Levi, ia tidak berhasil. Tenaga Levi sangat kuat meskipun sedang tertidur.

Ah, tidak, tidak. Dia sedang tidak tidur, dia pura-pura tidur. Terlihat dari seringainya (yang sangat tipis, sampai tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Bahkan Author tidak bisa melihatnya) yang sangat gemas karena sikap Eren begitu lucu. (duh, kamera, kamera, mana kamera?! Wajah Eren lagi lucu nih! # buakh! Author ditendang Eren)

"Aduh, panas, panas! Pagi-pagi begini sudah mulai panas!" terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu.

"S-sir Erwin?!"

Rupannya, Erwin sudah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua dari tadi. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kamera. 'Tu-tunggu, jangan-jangan..'

"Sir Erwin, kau memotret kami dari awal?"Eren memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Tentu saja!"

"AAAAA! HAPUS FOTO ITU!" wajah Eren langsung merah seperti tomat, dia malu kalau foto itu sampai dilihat semua orang. (tenang Eren, gk bakal dilihat kok. Paling dikirim ke social media ama Erwin)

"Sir Erwin! Hapus foto itu sekarang!" Eren berlari mengejar Erwin yang sudah duluan melarikan diri, meninggalkan Levi sendiri.

Dan Levi tiba-tiba jadi bad mood. 'Erwin sialan! Pirang busuk! Bodoh! Pedo sialan-' dan masih banyak lagi umpatan kesal untuk Erwin dikepalanya.

(kalian pasti tahu kenapa Levi tiba-tiba bad mood :3 )

.

.

 **Sarapan.**

"Eren, buka mulutmu.."

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri, Levi-san.."

"Eren.."

"Hah, baik-baik. Aaaa.."

Levi menyuapkan roti yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil olehnya ke mulut Eren (tunggu! Kucing makan roti? #gak papa, toh Eren setengah manusia juga, wajarlah makan-makanan manusia. #-_-)

"Sebentar, ada sisa selai di pipimu"

"Eh, disebelah ma-"

 **Slurp!**

"..-na.." Levi menjilat pipi sebelah kiri Eren. Eren mencerna sembentar kejadian tadi di kepalanya. Kemudian, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah semua, plus kayak yang ada di komik, mengeluarkan asap.

Si pelaku yang menjilat pipi Eren, hanya biasa-biasa saja dan seolah-olah kejadian tadi dianggap biasa. Dia melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

 **Jiiittt**

Oh, mereka berdua tak sadar. Ada Erwin didepan mereka yang sudah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Ya, dari tadi.

'Sepertinya kehadiranku disini hanya dianggap _tidak ada_ '

Erwin mulai berpikir 'Jika dimasa depan nanti Levi dan Eren menikah, pasti akan melahirkan anak yang sangat lucu' oke, nih om Erwin mulai ngawur. Eren kan laki-laki (jantan) mana mungkin bisa hamil. Kecuali kalau ada mukzizat. Dan lagi, anjing Doberman dan kucing Russian menikah, akan jadi seperti apa anak mereka.

'Ditambah lagi, kalau anak mereka berdua bermain dengan anakku dan Armin. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari itu' Erwin mulai ngawur lagi(-_-) Dia lalu senyam-senyum sendiri. Di belakangnya seperti ada background yang penuh bunga-bunga.

Levi dan Eren yang melihatnya, tiba-tiba jadi merinding ketakutan.

'Sir Erwin, kenapa dia senyum-senyum sendiri?'

'Pasti kepala si pirang bodoh itu terbentur sangat parah'

.

.

 **Siang hari.**

Seperti biasa, siang hari adalah waktunya untuk Levi dan Eren bermain. Sementara Erwin menonton tv.

Tapi, ketenangan mereka tiba-tiba diganggu oleh seseorang yang berkunjung kesini.

Brak!

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu depan yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"ERWIIIN!" disusul dengan suara perempuan yang volume suaranya membahana. Bahkan Levi dan Eren harus menutup telinga hewan mereka karena teriakan super kencang itu.

"Cih, perempuan itu datang lagi!" Levi mendecih tak suka.

Erwin hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Levi yang seperti itu setiap perempuan itu datang. Sedangkan Eren hanya terheran-heran kenapa Levi bersikap tak suka seperti itu.

"Erwin! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu!" datanglah seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuncir kuda dan memakai kacamata.

"Hai, Hanji. Lama tidak bertemu" Erwin menyapanya.

"Erwin, kenapa kau selalu mengambil cuti sih!? Banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk gara-gara kau tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf. Soal pekerjaan, serahkan saja padaku. Itu urusan gampang!" ucap Erwin (agak) sombong.

"Kau ini-! Eh, siapa dia? Kau punya peliharaan baru?" Hanji melihat Eren yang bersembunyi di belakang Levi.

"Dia Eren. Keluarga baru disini, kacamata sialan" Levi memperkenalkan Eren kepada Hanji.

"Sa-salam kenal, Hanji-san.." ucap Eren malu-malu.

"Uwaaaa! Manis dan imut sekaliii!" Hanji dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung nyerocos meluk Eren. Eren kaget karena Hanji tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Darimana asalmu? Umurnya berapa? Aduhhh, imut banget sih ka-!"

Buakh!

Levi melempar buku yang sangat tebal kearah kepala Hanji. Hanji langsung K.O dan terbaring dilantai. Eren langsung merinding melihat Levi mampu melemparkan buku setebal itu.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh Eren, Hanji.." Levi menatap dengan tatapan super tajam dan aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Eren hampir saja pingsan melihat Levi marah errr…sangat, sangat, dan sangat menakutkan dibanding ketika Levi marah sebelumnya. 'K-kenapa Levi-san seperti itu?' (biasa Eren, Levi cemburu ngelihat Eren dipeluk orang lain, hahahahaa! #Buakh! Author juga dilempar buku ama Levi)

"Hanji-san, jagalah sopan-santunmu dirumah orang" tiba-tiba datanglah laki-laki dengan surai pirang. Ia datang bersama dengan dua hewan. Erwin yang melihatnya, matanya langsung melebar.

"A-"

"ARMIN! Duh, terima kasih kau sudah mau menjaga kucingku, ya! Maaf, tadi aku berlari meninggalkan kau dan kucingku, hehehe" Hanji bangun dan menghampiri pemuda yang disebut Armin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanji-san." Armin tersenyum bak malaikat baru turun dari bumi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kekasihmu Erwin baru memelihara hewan baru loh!"

"Eh? Mana-mana?"

"Itu! Namanya Eren, dia imut kan?" Hanji menunjuk Eren yang dipeluk oleh Levi.

"Wah imut sekali-"

"Ehem! Hei, tuan rumahnya jangan diacuhkan" Erwin merasa kesal karena dikacangin ama tamunya.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Armin?" ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Erwin-san dan ingin memberi bahan-bahan makanan ini." Armin langsung blusing.

"Kau rindu padaku,ya? Padahal belum lama kita bertemu, lo~" goda Erwin.

"A-anu..itu..ng.." Armin bingung mau memberi alasan apa. Wajahnya kini sudah merona hebat.

"Ho~, kebetulan sekali, sebentar lagi makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga membuat makanan? Biarkan hewan peliharaan kita bermain-main disini" Hanji nyerocos masuk kedalam pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"I-ide bagus, Hanji-san! Ayo kita buat makan siang!" Armin lega karena Hanji menyelamatkannya. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sebenarnya perkataan Erwin benar, ia sangat merindukannya.

Sementara Erwin hanya cemberut. Padahal lagi asik-asiknya menggoda kekasihnya, Hanji malah mengganggunya.

.

.

"Namaku Jean, anjing jenis Golden retriever. Majikanku Armin. Met kenal!"

"Aku Mikasa, kucing jenis Bristish longhair. Majikanku Hanji. Salam kenal"

"Sa-salam kenal"

Diruang tamu ini, hanya ada 4 hewan berbeda jenis sedang duduk di karpet merah. Majikan mereka sedang sibuk membuat makan siang.

Eren masih agak canggung bertemu dengan hewan baru selain Levi.

'Loh, rasanya aku merasakan hawa yang sangat menyeramkan tapi dima-'

Eren membatu. Levi dan Mikasa, mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. Bahkan atmosfer disekitar mereka terlihat mencekam.

"Maaf Eren. Sejak mereka bertemu, mereka saling tidak menyukai. Jadi wajar kalau mereka bertemu, akan terjadi hal seperti ini." Jelas Jean.

"Oh.."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mengincar Mikasa, kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau tidak tertarik dengannya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tunggu sebentar, kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja" di muka Jean terlihat semburat merah yang sangat tipis.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan….kau _**menyukai**_ Mikasa, ya Jean?"

"Ap-! Bu-bukan, aku-!"

"Jujur sajalah Jean. Mukamu sudah memerah hebat lo!" ejek Eren.

Jean hanya membuang muka, sebal karena rahasianya ketahuan.

"Aku heran. Kenapa mukamu yang mirip kuda terlahir sebagai anjing. Jangan-jangan kau anjing jadi-jadian!?"

"APA!? Aku memang anjing, bodoh! Lagian mukaku ini tidak mirip kuda!"

"Sangat mirip, Jean. Lebih baik kusarankan kau operasi plastik saja mukamu. Mikasa tidak akan tertarik dengan muka kuda sepertimu.."

"Kurang ajar! Kau ngajak berantem ya, Eren!" Jean lalu melempar bantal yang ada di sofa kearah Eren. Dan lemparanya sukses mengenai muka Eren. Eren yang kesal, ikutan ngelempar bantal kearah Jean. Dan terjadilah perang dunia ke 3 (maksudnya perang bantal).

Tiba-tiba, entah bantal siapa yang melempar, mengenai rak buku di ruang tamu itu. Buku yang diatas akan jatuh mengenai Mikasa yang kebetulan berada didekat rak buku. Jean yang tersadar, menjerit.

"MIKASA! AWAS DIATASMU!"

"Eh?" Mikasa menengok keatas. Buku kamus dengan tebal kurang lebih 2 cm akan mendarat jatuh ke Mikasa.

Brukh!

Buku itu mendarat dengan mulus. Tapi, hei! bukunya tidak mengenai Mikasa. Tapi, mengenai punggung Eren yang melindungi Mikasa. (baca:meluk)

"EREN!" Levi menghampiri Eren.

"Eren! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya, punggungku rasanya sakit sekali" (itu namanya bukan baik-baik saja Eren -_-) Levi lalu membuka baju Eren, berniat memeriksa punggungnya.

"Waaaa! Levi-san, apa yang ingin kau lakukan!?" Eren lalu menjauh beberapa meter dengan baju setengah terbuka.

"Hei, jangan menjauh. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa punggungmu!"

Oke, kita biarkan dulu dua makhluk ini berdebat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikasa?

Wajahnya langsung memerah. Seorang cupid dengan cepat memanah hatinya. Jean yang khawatir dengan Mikasa, berjalan mendekatinya.

"M-Mikasa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mikasa tidak menjawab. Jean makin khawatir.

"Mikasa?" sekali lagi Jean memanggil nama Mikasa. Mikasa lalu bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Jean yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya. Dia berjalan kearah Eren, dan…

"Eren, aku menyukaimu. Ayo kita menikah"

…melamarnya. Mikasa memegang tangan kanan Eren dan melamarnya.

Eren diem.

Jean mulutnya menganga.

Levi, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"….eh?" Eren masih mencerna perkataan Mikasa tadi di kepalanya. Mikasa melamarnya. Mikasa melamarnya. Mika-.

"EHHHH?! Tu-tunggu! K-kau, katakan padaku itu cuma bercanda, Mikasa!" Eren gelagapan. Kenapa tiba-tiba nih kucing ngelamar dia?

"Aku tidak bercanda, Eren. Ayo kita menikah dan hidup bahagia"

"HAH?! Tu-tunggu dulu-"

"Jangan seenaknya kau mengambil milik orang, dia itu milikku. Aku yang akan menikahi Eren" Levi menarik tangan Eren yang awalnya digenggam Mikasa. Mikasa menatap tajam kearah Levi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eren menikah denganmu. Eren akan menikah denganku!"

"Kucing keras kepala. Eren itu milikku."

Dan terjadilah perang mata diatara Levi dan Mikasa. Eren hanya bergidik ngeri karena berada ditengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka.

Oh iya! Kita hampir melupakan Jean! Jean sekarang…oh, dia pingsan begitu mendengar Mikasa melamar Eren.

"Bi-bisakah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar?..Ba-bagaimana kalau kita main bersama-sama?" Eren berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Bermain denganya?! Cih, tidak akan!" kata mereka kompak. Eren diem (lagi).

"Hei, kalian berempat! Lihat, Armin membelikan kalian susu yang enak lo! Eh? Jean kenapa?" Hanji tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa 4 susu kotak di tangannya. Dia kaget melihat Jean terbaring dengan mata kosong.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang tidur siang" kata Mikasa asal.

"Oh, begitu" dan dengan begonya, Hanji percaya dengan ucapan peliharaannya. "Baiklah, susunya kuletakkan disini, ya! Aku harus segera membantu Armin dan Erwin!" Hanji langsung melesat kembali ke dapur setelah meletakkan susu untuk mereka di atas meja.

"Uwaa, minuman kesukaanku!" Eren segera berlari mengambil susu kotak itu.

"Levi! Mikasa! Kalian harus mencobanya! Rasanya enak sekali, lo!" Eren berlari kearah mereka berdua sambil membawa-bawa susu untuk mereka berdua.

"T-terima kasih, Eren" Mikasa menerimanya dengan malu-malu. Sedangkan Levi mengambilnya dengan kasar, dan tanpa megucapkan terima kasih.

"Eren, boleh aku mencoba milikmu? Kelihatannya enak" tanya Mikasa.

"Tentu, silahkan" Eren memberikan susu kotak miliknya ke arah Mikasa. Mikasa meminumnya sedikit. Selesai meminumnya, ia melihat Levi. Dan menunjukkan wajah penuh kemenangan. Seolah-olah berkata 'aku-berhasil-mendapatkan-ciuman-Eren-sekarang-dia-milikku!'

Ya, Mikasa berhasil mendapatkan ciuman tidak langsung Eren. Dia terus menunjukkan wajah penuh kemenangan pada Levi.

Levi yang melihatnya, tanpa sadar merusak susu kotak yang ada ditangan kanannya. Susu kotaknya kini hancur berkeping-keping dan aura pembunuhnya tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya.

Mikasa tidak takut. Atmosfer mencekam kemabali terulang. Eren semakin ketakutan, dan dia bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba mereka berdua seperti itu. Mungkin lebih baik dia menjauh dulu dari mereka.

" **Eren..** " Levi memanggil Eren dibarengi tatapannya yang begitu menyeramkan. Yang dipanggil hanya bisa berdoa didalam hati.

"Y-ya? L-Levi-san juga ingin mencoba susu milikku?" kata Eren sedikit ketakutan. Levi berjalan mendekat. Eren kembali berdoa dalam hati, ia berdoa semoga dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Le-Levi-s-!"

 _Chu!~_

Eren membatu.

Mikasa matanya melebar.

Levi….Levi si anjing Doberman,…mencium bibir Eren.

"Nah, bagaimana? Aku berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sekarang dia milikku" ucap Levi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"K-kau! Berani-beraninya kau mencium Eren!" marah Mikasa.

"Kau juga berani-beraninya merebut milikku. Sekarang, Eren milikku. Kau tidak bisa protes, kucing kecil"

Mereka kembali perang saling tatap-tatapan. Sedangkan Eren, dia masih membatu. Eren lalu mereka ulang kejadian tadi. Levi menciumnya, Levi menciumnya, Levi mencium-…

"HUWAAA!" Eren rasanya ingin masuk ke jurang sekarang juga. Wajahnya merona hebat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Dia lalu memukul-mukul lantai.

Eren, si kucing Russian blue.

Umur 5 tahun.

Bibirnya sudah tidak suci lagi.

.

.

Sementara itu di dapur.

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar teriakan Eren" ucap Erwin.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Mungkin cuma imajinasimu" kata Hanji sambil mengaduk sup.

"Masa sih. Armin, apa kamu mendengar suara teriakan?" tanya Erwin pada Armin.

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa"

"Hmmm. Mungkin memang cuma imajinasiku"

Sayang sekali, itu bukan imajinasi Erwin.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Omake**

Eren terus menjaga jarak ke Levi. Semenjak kejadian ehem, ehem, Levi mencium Eren tanpa izinnya. Setiap kali bertatapan, Eren akan membuang muka. Saat Levi menyentuhnya, Eren langsung lari menjauh darinya.

Levi merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya. Mungkinkah ia harus mengikat Eren supaya dia tidak kabur setiap kali menyentuhnya? Jangan, yang ada Eren malah makin gk mau ngelihat Levi **selamanya**.

Saat Levi mengayunkan mainan tikus pancing, Eren malah tidak tertarik. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di pojok ruangan.

"Levi, kau apakan Eren sampai dia seperti itu" Erwin merasa prihatin melihat sikap Eren berubah.

"Entahlah. Semenjak kejadian aku menciumnya, dia jadi seperti itu"

"Oh begitu…"

..

…

….

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Levi?"

"Kubilang, semenjak kejadian aku menciumnya, dia jadi seperti itu.."

"Oh, begi-! HAH?! K-kau men-menciumnya?! Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?!"

"Memang mukaku menunjukkan bahwa itu hanya candaan?!"

"Ya-yang benar saja, Levi! Kenapa kau melakukan itu!"

"Hanya ingin menunjukkan ke seseorang yang keras kepala bahwa Eren itu milikku"

'Ini anjing berani amat! Bahaya nih kalau ntar dia dah gede' pikir Erwin.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah mencium Eren, Levi. Aku tidak mau ikut campur" Erwin lalu pergi meninggalkan Levi.

Setelah Erwin pergi, Levi mendekati Eren.

"Eren.." Levi memanggil namanya. Eren tidak menjawab.

"Oi, Eren.." Levi menarik tangan Eren.

"Le-lepaskan!" Eren menepis tangan Levi. Tapi, tangan Levi kini memegang kedua pipinya. Seolah Levi menyuruh Eren menatapnya.

"Eren, kenapa kau selalu menjaga jarak kepadaku?"

"A…aku…aku takut kepadamu, Levi-san!"

"..Eh? Takut kepadaku? Kau kira aku ini hantu, Eren?"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu! Setiap Levi-san menyentuhku, j-jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini. Mungkinkah aku mengidap penyakit aneh?"

"Itu namanya bukan penyakit, bocah"

"Eh, lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang. Cepatlah besar, dan aku akan memberitahumu kenapa kau seperti itu"

"Huh! Levi-san pelit! Beritahu sekarang saja!" Eren cemberut.

"Heh, kau itu masih bocah. Makanya cepatlah tumbuh besar" Levi mencubit kedua pipi Eren.

"Sakit, Levi-san! Kenapa Levi-san melakukan itu!"

"Kenapa, ya? Pikirkan sendiri, bocah" Levi tersenyum meskipun sangat tipis. Tapi Eren bisa melihatnya. Wajah Eren lagi-lagi memerah.

'Ah, lagi-lagi jantungku berdebar-debar….'

.

.

 **A/N**

Mmm, ini cerita saya kan yang bikin? Kok tiba-tiba lupa, ya #pura-pura lupa

#menatap Microsoft word. Ah sudahlah. #ngambil microfon

Haloo semua! Disini Ayu-chan! Gimana kabarnya? Sehat-sehat saja kan? Saya juga sehat #gak ada yang nanya. Makasih udah mau baca cerita bikinanku, aduh rasanya mau nangis nih #nangis satu ember.

Oh iya. Tanggal 26 Januari 2016 nanti saya mau berulang tahun lo! Nyahahaha, gk nyangka bentar lagi umur saya bakal nambah.

Ada yang mau ngucapin gk? Sekarang juga gk papa :3 #ngarep banget nih author.

Oke, sekian dari saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena masih setia membaca cerita ini #bungkuk hormat.

See you in next chapter, meong!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

10 tahun kemudian :3

Sekarang, usia si kucing Eren sudah 15 tahun. Dia sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dari Levi (oi thor, kok udah cepet aja mereka udah gede? #Author: Gak papa, lagian para pembaca mungkin udah gk sabar pengen ngelihat mereka gede# tapi, bukanya terlalu cepat ya?#Author: langsung to the point aja, saya gk suka setengah setengah#ngacungin dua jari#Seterah lu deh, thor)

Si kucing Eren saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil serius menonton televisi. Apa yang ia lihat dari benda kotak berbentuk persegi panjang itu? Oh, dia sedang menonton kartun. Meskipun sudah besar, ia tetap suka menonton kartun yang menurutnya seru itu.

 **Tap-tap-tap.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Tapi, Eren tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu serius menonton program kesukaannya itu.

 **Srett!**

"Huh? Suara apa i-! HUWAAA!?" Eren yang mendengar sebuah suara, tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang mendorongnya dari posisi duduk ke posisi tidur telentang di sofa itu.

"U-ukh! Levi-san! Kau mengagetkanku, tau!" marah Eren. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi si pelaku yang membuat Eren kaget. Levi yang ada diatasnya, hanya menatap tajam kearah pemuda kucing itu. Tiba-tiba,

"L-Levi-san, w-wajahmu terlalu dekat.." Eren merasa bahwa wajah Levi tiba-tiba makin mendekat. Lalu, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tinggal tunggu beberapa detik, bibir mereka akan menempel. Eren yang merasakan sinyal bahaya, tangan kanannya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada di meja.

"Mmmff!?" bibir Levi menyentuh sesuatu, tapi itu bukan bibir Eren. Melainkan sebuah buku yang menghalangi jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Eren. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren yang melakukan itu.

Sementara Eren bernafas lega, 'Syukurlah, ada buku dia meja itu'

"Eren, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hah?! Justru akulah yang harusnya bertanya, apa yang tadi mau kau lakukan?!" ujar Eren dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Hm? Aku ingin **'** _ **menciummu**_ **'** " Levi sengaja menekankan kalimat terakhir. Yang mendengarnya cuma bisa masang tampang wajah terkejut plus dengan mulut yang menganga. 'Se-semudah itu dia mengatakannya?!'

"K-kenapa kau ingin menciumku?" ya ampu, masih nanya lagi. Sikapmu gk berubah ya, Eren.

"Karena…sekarang ini 'hari ciuman'" ujar Levi yang sukses membuat Eren mulutnya menganga lagi. (Author: cih, modusnya bisa aja Levi. Bilang aja lu suka ama Er-HMMFF#Author mulutnya disumpal sandal ama Levi)

"H-hah? Me-memangnya sekarang hari ciuman?! Sekarang ini hari minggu, Levi-san!"

"Tidak, hari ini hari ciuman. Kau saja yang tidak tahu.."

"Sekarang bukan hari ciuman! Sekarang ini hari minggu!"

"Kalian salah, hari ini ya hari ini.."

Hening.

Suara siapa tuh, kok omongannya garing banget ya? Cuma ada mereka berdua kan di ruangan ini kan. Kok ada suara lain, ya?

Mereka menengok ke belakang. Hoalah, ada Erwin toh disitu. "S-sir Erwin.." wajah Eren langsung merona lebih hebat lagi. Lihat lah posisi mereka sekarang. Levi yang menindih tubuh Eren, dilihat Erwin pula. Tambah merah deh wajahnya. Lain lagi dengan Levi, dia merasa kesal karena Erwin menggangu kegiatannya. "Kau mengganggu, Erwin" ujar Levi dibarengi dengan aura pembunuhnya.

"Oh, tenang dulu Levi. Maaf sudah mengganggu kegiatan kalian, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.."

 **[RiRen Meong!]**

 **BL/male x male/ yaoi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

 **Snk milik Hajime Isayama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like?...Don't Read**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Pergi..?"

"Iya, Eren. Selama 5 hari aku harus pergi keluar negeri. Maaf ya, aku harus meningglkan kalian berdua selama berberapa hari" ucap Erwin sambil merapikan kemeja birunya.

"Kau mau pergi liburan, Erwin.."

"Tepat, Levi! Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ternyata!"

'Terlihat jelas diwajahmu, bodoh..' pikir Levi

"Bersama dengan kekasihmu?"

Erwin menganguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik, ya!"

Erwin lalu pergi. Sekarang, tinggal ada Levi dan Eren di rumah ini. Hening beberapa saat.

Eren melirik Levi.

"Apa?"

"Ah, ti-tidak" Eren lalu membuang muka. Sebenarnya Eren agak sedikit takut kalau hanya berdua dengan Levi. Ya iyalah, 10 tahun yang lalu sudah berani mencium Eren. kalau sejak kecil berani, kalau sudah besar bukannya jadi berbahaya, ya? Bagaimana kalau keperawanannya- #plak –eh, ralat..keperjakaannya sudah diambil duluan diumurnya yang masih muda ini?! Nah, Eren merutuki Erwin kenapa dia tidak membawa Levi ikut dengannya?! Atau dia kek yang dibawa!

'Kamisama, kumohon lindungi aku'

"Eren, kenapa dari tadi kau gelisah terus?"

'Karena kau, bodoh!' umpat Eren dalam hati. Kalau dia ucapkan, alhasil nanti kena satu pukulannya. "A-aku baik-baik saja!" Eren menjawab tanpa menatap muka Levi.

"Eren, tatap aku"

"Eh, a-apa? L-Levi-san tadi bilang apa?" Eren pura-pura tuli, padahal denger.

Sret!

Levi menarik muka Eren dengan kasar, dan…

 **Chu~!**

Menciumnya.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih membatu. Oh, jangan lupakan seringainya yang seperti iblis.

 **Blush!**

"L-Levi-san! K-kau!"

"Apa?" Levi memasang muka seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"K-kau, men-menci..-AAARRGGHH! L-lupakan!" Eren saking malunya, ia jadi tidak bisa berbicara lancar. Sekarang dia sedang menutupi mukannya dengan tudung jaket yang ia pakai.

"Heh, kau lupa. Sekarang 'hari ciuman', Eren"

Ya ampun, itu masih diungkat-ungkit lagi. Dasar Levi.

Sepertinya mulai hari ini Eren harus berhati-hati dengan Levi. Semangat ya, Eren.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Eren?" Levi melihat Eren ada dibawah meja makan. Dia memakai selimut tipis menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Ha-hanya merasa kedinginan, Levi-san" ujar Eren. Sebenarnya itu untuk melindungi dirinya dari Levi. Entah dapat darimana ide bodoh seperti itu =.=.

"Dingin, huh?"

Hening.

'Apa Levi-san sudah pergi?' Eren ngintip dari balik selimut.

'Hah, syukurlah. Dia sudah pergi' Eren lalu keluar dari persembunyiaanya (baca: dibawah meja makan)

Sret!

"Eh-! Huwaaa!" Eren kaget, karena ada seseorang yang mengangkatnya seperti benda. "Kau lumayan berat Eren.." ucap anjing jenis doberman yang mengangkatnya. "L-lepaskan aku! Aku bukan barang!" Eren meronta-ronta. "Beratmu hampir mendekati beratnya karung beras.." ucap Levi. "APAAA?! Aku bukan karung beras! Turunkan aku! Argghh, lepaskan!" Eren merasa kesal karena dianggap karung beras. (Author:sabar ya, Ren)

 **Bruk!**

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak kedinginan lagi kan?"

"Eh-ehhhhhh?!" Eren merasa wajahnya sudah sudah merah semua. Lihatlah, Eren duduk dipangkuan Levi, tangan Levi memeluk si kucing Russian itu dari belakang. Eren yang sibuk mempernormal detak jantungnya, sementara Levi tenang-tenang saja di belakang Eren sambil menonton televisi.

'Sa-sampai berapa lama aku harus begini?!' pikiran Eren mulai kacau.

'Siapapun, kumohon datanglah! Aku tidak tahan bersama dengan hewan pendek ini' Eren, kamu keterlaluan. Untuk ngomong dalam hati, coba kalau Levi denger. Sudah pasti nyawamu tidak selamat Eren.

"Levi-san, b-boleh lepaskan aku?" pinta Eren.

"Tidak"

"…." Eren diem. Singkat tapi menancap tepat di tubuh Eren.

"Aku tidak suka posisi ini, Levi-san" Eren memberi alasan.

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin seperti ini.."

'Sebentarnya itu berapa jam?!' Eren akhirnya pasrah saja.

Hening lagi.

Yang terdengar di antara mereka berdua cuma suara televisi yang sedang menyiarkan anime yang sedang saling bantai.

Mata Levi lalu terfokus kearah ekor Eren. Ia lihat terus, sampai sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. Pelan-pelan, tangannya melangkah mendekati ekor kucing itu.

"Gyaaa!" alhasil, Eren langsung kaget begitu Levi menyentuh ekornya.

"LEVI-SAN! Lepaskan ekorku!"

Bukannya melepaskan, Levi malah asik bermain-main dengan ekornya Eren.

Ia cium ekor itu, dan menjilatinya.

"A..Ahn~" Eren tanpa sadar medesah. Dan, tentu saja Levi terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Eren buru-buru menutup mulutnya. 'Ta-tadi itu suaraku?!'

Levi lalu mengulang apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Eren sukses mendesah untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Ahhh~"

Niatnya sih mau godaiin Eren, eh taunya malah begini. Ya udah, Levi nikmati aja kegiatan ini. Mendengar Eren mendesah itu membuatnya senang. Ah, dia jadi ingat kejadian pertama kali ia mendengar desahan Eren saat memandikannya.

"Hen..ti..kan….Ahhhhnnn~." ucap Eren ditengah-tengah desahannya.

'Gyaaa! Levi-san, hentikan kumohon! Nanti kalau keperjakaanku diambil gimana!?' teriak batin Eren. Kalau Eren panik, Levi malah kebalikannya, Senang.

'Biasanya kucing suka dielus dibagian perut' pikir Levi.

Ia lalu mengelus perut Eren. "H-huwaaa! Ja-jangan-Nyaa~!"

Pertama-tama sih cuma dielus. Tapi makin lama, Levi jadi ingin menjilati tubuh Eren. Levi buka jaket yang Eren pakai, dan ia jilati leher mulus Eren.

"Ahh!" Eren merinding, lidah Levi membuatnya merasa geli. "Nya~…ahhh, hen..ti..kan..-! Ahh~!" ini pertama kalinya bagi Eren ada yang menjilati tubuhnya, selain dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya merasakan panas yang begitu aneh, jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang.

"Nnn..Levi..-san. Ber..henti..,a-aku takut.." ucap Eren dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat yang bercucuran. "Kau takut dengan apa, Eren?" Levi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tu-tubuhku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika Levi-san menjilatiku.." kata Eren dengan wajah..errrrr..super duper imut! Wajah merah, mata yang mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, keringat yang bercucuran, dan tatapannya euhh…kaya kucing memelas!

Levi diam.

'Kamisama, bolehkah aku mengambil keperjakaannya?' kenapa Levi malah minta ijin ama dewa?

"Eren, jangan menangis.." Levi menjilat air mata Eren.

"Mmmnn?!" lagi, Levi mencium Eren. Awalnya Eren kaget, tapi ia menikmati juga ciuman ini. 'Ciumannya..begitu lembut' dari dulu Eren selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Levi selalu menciumnya? Bukankah ciuman harus dilkukan dua orang yang saling menyukai?

'Tapi kenapa Levi-san melakukan ini padaku?' sepertinya kata jatuh cinta masih terlalu jauh untuk Eren.

"Nnngghh?!"

Owowo, Eren merasakan bahwa 'miliknya' dipegang oleh Levi. 'U-uwaaa! 'kejantananku'! Tidak, kumohon jangan jadikan aku tidak perjaka lagi!'

Batin Eren panik. "Nnnhh!" merasakan membutuhkan oksigen, Eren mencoba mendorong mulut Levi dengan lidahnya. Levi yang mengira ingin bermain lidah dengannya, juga ikut mengeluarkan lidahnya. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang masih…errr.. memegang milik Eren. Levi kemudian menindih tubuh Eren.

Eren yang sudah bener-bener panik, takut keperjakaannya diambil, berusaha keras mencari cara agar bisa terlepas dari Levi. Tapi, karena tubuhnya entah kenapa sulit digerakkan, ia memilih pasrah sambil menutup matanya.

"Mmmnn…ah" akhirnya Levi melepaskan ciumannya juga. Terlihat ada benang saliva yang masih terhubung di bibir mereka berdua. Eren menatap sayu pada Levi yang diatasnya. 'A-apakah sudah selesai?' Eren bertanya-tanya karena selesai berciuman, Levi malah diam tak bergerak.

Tidak Eren, permainan ini belum selesai..

"Eh-Ahhh! Huwaaa! L-Levi-Ahnnn~!"

…Karena permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

"Levi-san, henti-Nnnnhhh~!" Eren mendesah, karena Levi mengecup dan menjilat milik Eren. Tidak hanya dijilat saja, Levi juga memasukkan milik Eren kedalam mulutnya.

"Ahhhh~! Levi-san, ja-jangan-! Mmmnn! I-itu kotor! Nngghh~!" desahan Eren begitu erotis. Sepertinya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, keperawanannya#author digebuk-maaf, keperjakaannya akan diambil.

"Desahanmu begitu indah, Eren.." ucap Levi ditengah-tengah kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba, Eren merasakan bahwa ada yang ingin mendesak keluar dari miliknya.

"L-Levi-san! Henti..kan-..a-aku mau keluar! Ahh~!" Eren mendorong pelan kepala Levi. Tapi terlambat..

"AAAHH!"

Eren mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Levi.

Levi langsung melahap habis cairan itu. "Hah..hah.." nafas Eren tersengal-sengal, ini pertama kalinya juga bagi Eren merasa sangat kelelahan karena melakukan kegiatan tadi. Dirinya amat lelah, matanya perlahan-lahan lalu menutup.

"Eren?" Levi melihat Eren karena sedari tadi tidak bergerak.

"Zzzz…" Eren tertidur dengan damainya.

"Hah, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.." Levi merasa kesal,padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan melakukan-ah sudahlah. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Eren melakukan ini. Levi harus bersabar agar bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Eren.

Ia rapikan baju Eren. Kemudian menggendong Eren kekamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, Eren" setelah Levi menaruh Eren ditempat tidurnya, ia mencium kening si kucing Russian itu.

Dan, alhasil kegiatan mereka berakhir dengan tidur bersama. Di kamar Eren.

.

.

Keesokan harinya :3

Sudah hari kedua Erwin meninggalkan kedua peliharaannya dirumahnya. Sekarang, dua hewan berbeda jenis ini diam dan tak berbicara. Levi kemudian memecahkan keheningan.

"Eren.."

"Y-ya.."

"Kenapa kau menjaga jarak?"

"E-entahlah.."

"Berhentilah merajuk hanya karena soal 'kemarin'"

"L-Levi-san bodoh! Jangan ingatkan aku lagi soal itu!"

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang menonton televisi. Tapi, walaupun duduk satu sofa, Eren mejauh beberapa jarak dari Levi.  
Yah, gk usah dijelasin kalian pasti tahulah Eren kenapa menjaga jarak ama Levi. Masih gk tau juga? Hm, kebangetan #author dibazoka reader.

Eren masih enggan menatap wajah Levi. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat wajahnya, jantung Eren berdetak kencang. Lagi-lagi istilah suka masih belum diketahuinya. Levi merasa gemas melihat kelakuan kucing yang satu ini kalau sedang merajuk. Wajahnya itu lo~

"Eren, sebagai permintaan maaf mau jalan-jalan keluar?"

Mendengar kata jalan-jalan, Eren langsung menengok,

"Tentu! Kita jalan-jalan sekarang?"

"Ya. Tapi, Sebelumnya kau harus memakai ini dulu.."

Levi lalu memasangkan sesuatu ke leher Eren.

"Selesai.."

"Levi-san..ini.."

"Apa?"

"I..inikan kalung khusus untuk anjing! Kenapa ada rantainya?!"

"Biar kau tidak tersesat.."

Err..rasanya sangat aneh. Kalung khusus anjing kok dipakai ke kucing. Masa iya Levi mau gandeng-gandeng rantai yang terhubung dengan kalung ini. Rasanya malah kayak majikan jalan-jalan ama kucingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang pakai" Levi kemudian melepas dan memakai di lehernya. "Pegang.." Levi menyuruh Eren memegang rantainya.

Horah! Sekarang berubah, jadi kayak bawa-bawa anjing penjaga. "Pakai jaketmu, kita pergi sekarang" perintah Levi.

.

.

"Eh, lihat itu.."

"Wah, aneh sekali.."

Eren merasa risih. Banyak orang-orang yang melihatnya dan berbisik-bisik yang tak jelas.

"Err, Levi-san. Bisakah kau lepaskan kalungnya? Kenapa kita tidak jalan yang seperti biasa saja?"

Yap, kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya selalu menatap mereka berdua? Karena Eren berjalan sambil membawa-bawa rantai yang terhubung dengan kalung yang dipakai Levi. "Baru kali ini aku melihat kucing mengajak anjing berjalan-jalan seperti itu…"

Oh ya ampun. Coba pendengaran Eren gak tajam. Dia pasti tidak akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

"Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat. Pemuda kucing itu manis juga, lo!" kata 2 murid perempuan dengan seragam SMA yang kebetulan melihat mereka berdua, atau lebih tepatnya melihat Eren. "Bagaimana kalau kita ambil fotonya?"

Levi yang kebetulan mendengar, langsung menatap tajam kearah 2 murid perempuan itu. Tak lupa dengan aura pembunuhnya yang ia keluarkan.

Ke dua murid perempuan itu langsung merinding ketakutan. "L-lebih baik tidak usah, anjing yang menjaganya seram sekali!"

"K-kau benar.."

Ke dua murid perempuan itu langsung pergi menjauh. "Levi-san? Ada apa?"

"Tidak.."

"Uwaa! Levi-san lihat! Ada festival!" Eren langsung menuju ke tempat festival itu.

"O-oi, Eren, jangan lari-lari!" Levi merasa lehernya tercekik gara-gara Eren menyeretnya sambil berlari. Salah sendiri pake kayak begituan, gak enak kan rasanya?

"Huwaaa! Ada banyak makanan! Ah, lihat ada badut!"

"Ekk, Eren. kubilang jangan lari-lari!"

Poor Levi…

"Levi-san! Lihat disana ada ikan yang cantik!" Eren lalu berlari. Tapi, karena di festival itu banyak sekali orang. Tanpa sadar, rantai yang ia pegang terlepas. Levi belum mengetahui hal itu, sampai..

"Eren? Eren, kau dimana?!" ia melihat rantai itu tergeletak. Levi panik,

"Eren! Kau dimana!?" ia berlari mencari Eren.

Sementara itu Eren,

"Levi-san! Lihat- eh? Levi-san?" Eren menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

"Levi-san? Levi-san!? Levi-san!?" Eren meneriaki nama Levi berulang kali. Gara-gara dia berlari sangat cepat, dirinya jadi terpisah dari Levi.

"Levi-san!" percuma, suaranya tak akan didengar oleh Levi karena keadaan festival yang cukup ramai. "Levi-san.." Eren ingin menangis.

"Hei, nak. Kau tersesat?"

"Eh,..-!"

Badan Eren membeku, sekarang didepannya ada sekitar 5 orang berbadan kekar, yang sepertinya preman. Preman-preman itu menyeringai melihat Eren ketakutan.

'LEVI-SAN! Tolong aku!'

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Eren? Akankah Levi datang menyelamatkannya?

.

.

 **Tbc…**

 **A/N**

Ayu: …Emono wo houmurieyo…JAEGER!~ #lagi dengerin lagu di headphone

Eren: Oi, Author! Kameranya udah on,nih

Ayu:EH?! Udah stand by?! Gomen, gomen.#ngelepas headphone. Hai semua! Ceritanya seru gk? Lemonnya kerasa gk? Kalau gk saya minta maaf, habis belakangan ini saya disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Jadi Update nya lama deh. Maaf juga karena gk ada omake untuk chapter ini. Dan juga masih ada typo gk? Gomen ya minna! #bungkukin setengah saya agar selalu ada ide buat nulis ini. By the way, cerita ini terinsprirasi dari doujinshi **WanNyan EreRi** , ada yang udah tahu? Karena saya kurang suka EreRi, jadi saya buat aja cerita yang pairingnya RiRen. Niatnya mau 1 episode, eh taunya tangan gk mau berhenti nulis. Ya jadilah cerita **RiRen Meong** ini. terus soal hari ciuman, sebenarnya ada kok hari itu. namanya hari ciuman sedunia! kalau gk salah tanggal 6 juli deh. Kalian penasaran gk Jean peliharaan Armin dititipin dimana? tentu saja dirumah Hanji, wah kayaknya ia seneng bisa deket ama Mikasa :3 Oke, minna. Sebelum saya pergi, saya ingin membahas sesuatu. Lihat kebawah ya? :3

 _ **Pojok review**_

Eren: untuk **Ruki Kuriyama** -san, arigatou karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Semoga Kuriyama-san masih tetap setia membaca cerita ini!

Ayu: untuk **Donut keju** , gomen ya kalau masih ada yang kurang memuaskan. Maklum, saya Author baru disini hehehe#cengengesan. Saya emang suka pake banyak paragraph biar gk kelihatan dempet dempet banget gitu. Saya masih Author baru, jadi masih suka pegel-pegel nulisnya. Maklumlah masih belajar :3 . Dan, arigatou karena udah mau membaca cerita ini. Eh, kamu ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat saya?! Aduh, makasih banget! Arigatou, arigatou! #nangis satu ember

Levi: untuk **Woonara** -san, terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Eh, saya udah berani nyium Eren. hmm, saya emang suka nyium Eren #author =_=

Eren:untuk **Hikaru Rikou** , terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Eh, me-menikah? Punya anak?! #blush, langsung bayangin masa depan.

Levi: lalu, untuk **Akkurren612** , terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca cerita ini. Hm, anda sudah tidak sabar saya 'anu- anuin' Eren ternyata. Saya juga#Evil smirk #Author =_='#Eren, sembunyi dibelakang Author

Ayu: juga terima kasih untuk, **Kurochii Okami, Sakuki ' Devy, Karen, K-chan, dan**! Terima kasih juga untuk kalian semua yang mau meluangkan waktu melihat fanfic gaje ini! Dan juga untuk my best friend, Dani-san, yang udah mau ngoreksi cerita saya#lambai-lambai ke Dani. Selalu setia membaca ini, ya! #dadah-dadah

Levi and Eren: See you in next chapter, Meow!

 _ **~REVIEW PLEASE? :3~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**[RiRen Meong!]**

 **BL/male x male/ yaoi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

 **Snk milik Hajime Isayama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like?...Don't Read**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Eren perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit rumah. Banyak debu di tempat ini, dan sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. Tak ada perabotan di sekitar tempat itu. 'Ugh…dimana aku?' Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Seingatnya, dia dan Levi pergi ke festival. Lalu,…Eren tidak ingat lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun, kucing kecil?"

 **Deg!**

Suara seseorang membuat ia kaget.

Dia ingat! Ada 5 orang preman mencegatnya. Lalu, kesadarannya tiba-tiba mengilang. Sepertinya 5 orang preman itu memberinya obat bius.

'Dimana ini?! Apa ini di sebuah rumah yang sudah tidak di pakai?!-Ah, tanganku!' Eren merasa kedua tanganya diikat oleh tali yang sangat erat. Begitu juga kakinya. Sekarang Eren benar-benar ketakutan. Tidak ada Levi disampingnya.

"Hei, bos. Kita apakan kucing ini? Kira-kira dijual harganya berapa?" tanya anak buah kedua pada bosnya.

"Hmm, kelihatannya harganya cukup mahal jika dijual" jawab si bos sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. 'Dijual?! Aku sudah punya majikan!' marah batin Eren. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Yang ia pikirkan cuma satu, bagaimana caranya agar bisa lari dari sini. Memberontak juga percuma kalau tangan dan kakinya diikat. Bergerak saja sulit. Loncat? Ah itu mustahil.

"Tidak dijual sebagai budak seks saja? Lihatlah tampangnya, lumayan menggodakan, bos?" usul anak buah yang kedua.

'Bu-budak seks?!' Eren langsung panik. Benar-benar panik. Dijual sebagai budak seks. Eren mulai membayangkan jika dijual sebagai budak seks, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri semua. Seumur hidup dia tak akan mau dipekerjakan seperti itu.

"Ide bagus! Kau pintar!" puji si bos sambil menepuk-nepuk anak buah kedua. Si anak buah ke dua cuma senyam-senyum. Yang lain juga memuji. Anak buah kedua makin lebar senyumnya (?)

"Tapi, bos. Kenapa kita tidak melakukan ' _itu_ ' dulu padanya? Sayang kan kalau kita jual sebagai budak seks sebelum kita melakukan 'itu'" usul lagi anak buah ketiga. Eren langsung melebarkan bola matanya. Eren bukan pemuda kucing yang benar-benar kelewatan polos. Dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud anak buah ketiga itu. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Keperjakaannya, akan diambil oleh orang-orang brengsek ini.

Tunggu sebentar, waktu itu Levi pernah menganu-anu(bahasa macam apa ini, hoi Author!) dirinya. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak merasa sangat ketakutan sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti saat ini? Aneh, itu yang dipikirkannya.

'Jangan-jangan, aku…'

Akhirnya, Eren mengerti juga…

"Kau benar, kita harus melakukan 'itu'" Eren langsung tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar sebuah suara. Ia melihat wajah si bos preman itu, ternyata si bos sudah memasang wajah bak hewan yang kelaparan. Ia merasa bahwa Eren adalah santapan yang siap dimakan. 'Tidak…' mata Eren lalu mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi, karena faktor terlalu ketakutan atau ada masalah pada pita suaranya, suaranya tidak keluar.

"Hei, kau. Cepat robek bajunya.." perintah si bos kepada anak buah keempat. Anak buah keempat mematuhi, dia langsung mendekati Eren. 'Tidak! Jangan mendekat!' suara Eren tidak keluar, dia hanya bisa berteriak didalam hati. Yang sudah pasti tak ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

 **Ccrrreeeettthhh!**

Alhasil, baju yang dipakai Eren robek oleh perbuatan anak buah keempat yang kekuatannya setara dengan gorilla (?). Terlihat sudah tubuh bagian atas Eren yang begitu menggiurkan. Kulitnya yang putih mulus membuat kelima preman itu menelan ludah.

Lehernya yang jenjang, terlihat tulang selangkanya. Keringat yang menetes, membasahi tubuhnya (akibat gemetaran). Wajah yang ketakutan tapi dimatanya yang berwarna green-yellow menampakan sinar kemarahan. Tapi, tatapan matanya tidak dipedulikan oleh ke 5 preman itu, mereka malah menyimpulkan bahwa kesan Eren yang seperti ini sexy.

"Wah,wah,wah. Pemandangan yang sangat bagus.." ujar si bos. Yang lain menganguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan si bos. Sedangkan Eren memasang tampang kesal bercampur marah mendengar ucapan itu.

'Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak ingin keperjakaanku diambil oleh orang-orang brengsek ini! Aku tidak mau…' Eren menunduk.

"Hei, kucing kecil? Kau kenapa?" kata si bos sambil meraba dada Eren.

"….Lepaskan…"

"Eh, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang Lepaskan!" Eren memukul kepala si bos dengan menggunakan kepalanya. "Kau!" hidung si bos langsung mengeluarkan darah.

"BOS!" anak buahnya serempak memanggil.

"Aku tak ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan orang-orang brengsek macam kalian! Aku tidak mau….AKU TIDAK MAU KALAU BUKAN LEVI-SAN!"

 **Braakkk!**

Selesai Eren berteriak, ada suara seperti seseorang menendang pintu dengan sangat kasar. Pintu itu langsung lepas dari engselnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya, termasuk Eren, terkejut.

"Kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mengunci pintunya?!" marah si bos pada anak buah ke dua.

"Ta-tapi bos, saya yakin saya sudah mengunci pintu itu sebelumnya!" bela anak buah kedua.

Lalu muncullah seseorang dari arah pintu itu sebelum rusak.

"Hei, babi-babi brengsek. Apa kalian tidak diajarkan dari kecil bahwa mengambil milik orang lain itu tidak boleh.."

Ternyata orang itu adalah…

"LEVI-SAN!" Eren langsung merasa senang. Levi datang menolongnya. Perasaan takutnya langsung lenyap. Buntunya lalu bergoyang-goyang. Eren ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk Levi. Tapi karena tangan dan kakinya diikat, dia hanya bisa menunggu Levi melepaskannya.

"Eren! kau-!" mata Levi membelak sempurna. Eren bertelanjang dada. Kaki dan tangannya diikat erat oleh tali. Levi lalu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh. Eren merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Tak cuma Eren, kelima preman juga merasakan adanya tanda bahaya. Kemudian, aura pembunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua yang melihatnya langsung ketakutan, termasuk Eren juga.

"Kalian,…apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Eren.." ucap Levi dibarengi tatapan yang begitu tajam nan menyeramkan. Semua yang melihat Levi langsung merinding ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran, termasuk Eren juga. Horah! Sang iblis Lucifer telah datang! Untuk ke 5 preman, lebih baik kalian menghubungi ambulance dulu. Atau kalian boleh memesan pemakaman untuk 5 orang. Untuk jaga-jaga.

"Kalian, tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"HIIIIII! AMPUNI KAMI!"

Selanjutnya, terdengar suara hantaman, pukulan, tendangan, benda yang rusak, dan suara rintihan minta tolong.

.

.

.

Eren takjud, juga takut.

Levi, anjing Doberman itu mampu melawan 5 orang sekaligus dengan tangan kosong. Tangan kosong saudara-saudara! Tepuk tangan untuk Levi!

Ke 5 preman itu pingsan dengan tubuh babak belur. 'Levi-san, hebat sekali…' kagum Eren.

"Eren, kau baik-baik saja?!" selesai menghajar ke 5 preman itu, Levi langsung membebaskan Eren. "A-aku baik-baik saja, Levi-san" Tidak ingin Eren kedinginan, Levi melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakainya ke Eren. Dalam hati ia berkata 'Siapa orang brengsek yang sudak merobek bajunya?!'.

"Mereka tidak meraba-raba tubuhmu kan?" apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain, Levi =.=.

"Ngg, sebenarnya..mereka melakukannya.." kenapa kau menjawabnya, Eren?!

"Dimana? Siapa dia?"

"Orang itu, dia meraba-raba dadaku…" tunjuk Eren pada si bos yang pingsan. Eren bagaikan anak kecil yang permennya diambil dan mengadu pada ayahnya.

'Babi tengik ini! Akan kukirim kau ke neraka!' Levi langsung menginjak-injak tubuh bos itu.(Author: Oi Levi. Udah, dia udah pingsan)

"Ne, Eren…" Levi berjalan mendekati Eren. Oh, sekarang wajah Levi sudah seperti anjing yang kelaparan. Dibanding ke 5 preman tadi, sepertinya Levi lebih ganas. "Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku.." ucap Levi tak lupa dengan seringai bak iblis.

"Eh, benar-.."

"… _.AKU TIDAK MAU KALAU BUKAN LEVI-SAN!"_

"..kah…" oh, sepertinya Eren telah mengucapkan kata yang salah. Sepertinya mulai sekarang dia harus berpikir dua kali sebelum berbicara.

"Kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu' kalau bukan aku yang melakukannya, ya kan Eren.." wah, tak disangka telinga Levi sangat tajam. Dia bisa mengingat apa yang dikatakan Eren tadi. Tepuk tangan lagi buat Levi.

Eren langsung menciut.

"A-anu, Levi-san. I-itu, ngg.." Eren kehabisan kata-kata. Levi terkekeh, dia lalu memegang kedua pipi Eren.

"L-Levi-san?" wajah Eren langsung memerah. Jantungnya lalu berdetak sangat cepat. 'Lagi-lagi…'

"A-ano, Levi-san. Bolehkah aku bertanya? Apa Levi-san ingat kata-kataku 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"Kata-kata apa, Eren?"

"Setiap Levi-san menyentuhku, jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. B-bukankah Levi-san akan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padaku saat sudah besar? Sekarang aku sudah besar, tolong beri tahu aku.."

Hening.

Levi langsung diam seribu bahasa. Tak disangka Eren masih ingat tentang hal itu. Kukira hanya dia saja yang ingat. Sebegitu besarnya rasa penasaran Eren dengan perkataan Levi 10 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang harus dijawab Levi?

"Levi-san?" Eren menunggu jawaban dari Levi. 'Jawab asal saja ya?'

"Itu namanya _'cinta'_ , Eren.."

"Eh, cin-Mmmnnn?!" belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Levi sudah keburu mencium bibirnya. Levi buka mulut Eren dengan kasar, dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

"Mmnn…Levi-sa, Nmmm~" saliva mulai menetes diantara mulut mereka berdua. Eren benar-benar sudah terhipnotis dengan ciuman Levi. Ah, sepertinya Eren sudah mulai jatuh cinta. Meskipun masih ada yang belum ia mengerti, tapi asal sudah jatuh cinta saja itu sudah cukup kok.

Merasa pasukan oksigen sudah mulai habis, Eren memukul pelan ke dada Levi. Levi yang masih tak rela, melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi, bukan Levi namanya kalau dia dengan sabar menunggu Eren menghirup oksigen. Levi lalu mengecup leher mulus Eren.

"Ahhnn~, L-Levi…" Eren tanpa sadar memanggil Levi tanpa embel-embel _san_.

Levi kecup leher Eren, jilat, hisap, dan gigit. Dan terciptalah _kissmark_ yang menandakan bahwa Eren sudah sah jadi milik Levi.

"Ja-jangan…disini.." kata Eren pelan. Levi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Eren?"

"K-kumohon, jangan melakukan 'itu' disini. A-aku ingin dirumah…" pinta Eren dengan wajah yang benar-benar sudah terhias dengan rona merah.

Ohhh, ternyata Eren ingin melakukan 'itu'. Urat-urat Levi putus semua. Kecuali urat mesumnya. Levi menyeringai.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

 **Brakk!**

Terdengar suara pintu rumah yang dibuka dengan tendangan. Syukurlah pintunya tidak lepas dari engselnya. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Levi.

Levi masuk sambil menggendong Eren ala _bridal style_.

Tak disangka-sangka, Levi begitu cepat membawa Eren ke rumah. Levi berlari sangat cepat bagaikan roket. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung cengo. Karena sudah tidak sabar menganu-anu Eren atau yang lainnya, dia bisa berlari secepat itu. Jadi, bukan berarti kakinya pendek terus larinya tidak cepat, ya!#author digampar Levi.

Levi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disitu, dia lempar Eren kearah tempat tidurnya.

"Ah, Levi-.." Levi langsung mencium Eren dengan ganasnya. Kedua tangan si kucing Russian itu dikunci dengan sangat erat oleh si anjing Doberman.

"Mnnn…ah,nnnmm" Eren mendesah. Ia tidak bisa mengimbangi Levi. Dia begitu jago dalam hal ini. Sepertinya ruangan di kamar ini sudah benar-benar sangat panas. Levi lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Terlihat ada benang saliva diantara bibir mereka berdua. Ia buka jaket yang dipakai Eren, dan dibuang kesembarang arah.

"Eren, boleh aku memainkan 'ini'" tunjuk Levi pada titik kemerah mudaan milik Eren. "I-itu-..Ahhnn~" belum sempat Eren mengijinkannya, Levi sudah keburu menjilat titik kemerahan sebelah kanan. Sementara salah satu tangannya memainkan titik kemerahan sebelah kiri.

"Ahhh~…L-Levi-..Nyaaa~" Eren menggeliat nikmat. Lidah Levi benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Perlahan, Levi membuka celana jeans yang dipakai Eren. Tak lupa celana dengan pola segitiga juga ia lepas, dilempar lagi kesembarang arah. Sekarang Eren benar-benar sudah telanjang. "Ternyata punyamu sudah berdiri, Eren.." goda Levi disertai dengan seringainya. "Be-berisik!" Eren langsung menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. (Aiihh, lucunya)

Tangan Levi mengambil sebuah botol kecil yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Ia keluarkan isinya dan dioleskan di tangannya. Sepertinya itu pelumas untuk berhubungan in-ehhh? What?! Sejak kapan Levi punya barang itu?! Jangan-jangan…

"Whooaa! Apa yang kau laku-Nyaaa~..ahh" Eren merasakan jari telunjuk milik Levi memasuki lubang analnya. Ia mencoba mencari titik kenikmatan Eren. "Sa-sakit Levi! Ahhnn!"

Teriakan Eren tidak dipedulikan oleh Levi, dia malah menambah 1 jari lagi.

'Sepertinya kurang..' alhasil, Levi menambah 1 jari lagi. Sekarang, ada 3 jari yang memasuki Eren. hmm, sadis sekali Levi. Lihatlah Eren, dia sudah berteriak kesakitan, tapi dia tidak peduli.(Inner Levi:I don't care! I love it!)

"AHHHH! Apa itu-Ahhhnn~" wow, sepertinya Levi menemukan sweet-spot Eren. Cepat sekali. "Disini ternyata.."

Levi kemudian menekan titik itu lagi dengan cepat.

"AHHHHH! L-Levi~AHHH!" tubuh Eren bagai tersengat listrik. Eren benar-benar tidak mengeri. Kenapa tubuhnya begitu menikmati permainan Levi. Kedua tanganya mencengkram kuat seprei berwarna putih itu, jangan salahkan Eren jika seprei itu robek-robek. Sepertinya Levi harus membuang seprei putih itu dan menggantinya.

"Ahhh! Levi, aku mau keluar!"

 **Splurt!**

Cairan putih nan hangat keluar dari milik Eren. Cairan itu mengenai perutnya dan,..

"Cih, kau mengotori tanganku Eren.."

"..Ah..,maaf…ahh,..Levi.."

"Hei, kau tidak boleh tidur untuk saat ini. Aku tidak ingin seperti kemarin.." Levi menyentil pelan kening Eren.

"Ta-tapi Levi, kegiatan ini membuatku…sangat lelah.." rengek Eren. Jujur, dirinya merasa sangat lelah sesudah klimaksnya.

"Kupastikan untuk selanjutnya kau akan berteriak nikmat dan melupakan lelahmu.."

"Le-Levi,-AHHHHH!" oh shit, lagi-lagi miliknya di jilati oleh Levi.

"Levi, itu kotor! Hentikan-ahhnn!" Eren semakin kuat mencengkram seprai putih. Ia bingung kenapa Levi yang sangat suka dengan kebersihan mau menjiati..eerrr kejantanan Eren. "Ahh..ahh…" Eren tak berhenti mendesah. Karena desahan Eren begitu erotis, Levi jadi makin mengganas. Jilat, jilat, dan jilat. Puas menjilati kejantanan Eren, Levi memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. "Ngghh~.."

Wajah Eren sudah sangat merona, mata yang sayu, air mata yang keluar dari matanya, dan juga keringat yang bercucuran. Tiba-tiba, Eren merasakan ada yang ingin mendesak keluar

"Levi! Berhenti, aku mau keluar!-AHHHNN!"

 **Splurt!**

Dan lagi-lagi, Eren klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan putih itu langsung dilahap habis oleh Levi. Setelah adegan tadi, nafas Eren jadi tak teratur dan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Sret!

"L-Levi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Eren was-was, karena tiba-tiba Levi membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Eren merasakan sinyal bahaya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin memasukimu.."

"Hehh?! Jangan, aku bisa mati!" Eren buru-buru menutupi daerah yang akan dimasukki Levi.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ini bodoh. Belum juga dicoba.." Levi langsung menyingkirkan tangan Eren. "Aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya, Eren" janji Levi. Eren akhirnya pasrah saja. Toh mau tidak mau, Levi pasti akan memasukinya juga.

"Ma-masuki aku sekarang juga…Levi.."

Levi tersenyum, sangat tipis. Dia sudah dapat izin dari ukenya. Ia buka resleting celananya. Sementara Levi sedang sibuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Eren sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak mau melihat kejantanan Levi yang lebih besar darinya. Eh, ternyata Eren udah pernah lihat kejantanan Levi toh.

"Eh-AHHHH!" Eren merasakan ada benda asing yang masuk ke lubang analnya. Ternyata itu kejantanan Levi, dia mulai gk ngomong-ngomong. Eren kan kaget =_=.

Levi bergerak cepat menusuk Eren. "L-Levi, p-pelan-pelan-Ngghh~!" Sayang sekali Eren, untuk yang satu ini Levi tidak bisa bermain lembut. Ia memakai caranya sendiri, memang agak kasar. Eren merasakan sakit ketika benda besar itu memasukinya.

"Kau begitu sempit, Eren.." goda Levi ditengah-tengah kegiatannya. Eren tidak bisa membalasnya karena yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya desahan yang erotis. Kejantanan Levi sudah masuk sepenuhnya, sekarang ia sudah memasuki Eren. Levi bergerak lambat di dalamnya.

"Ahhhnnn~! D-disitu, Levi!"

"Ukh..Disini?"

"Ahhkk! Le-lebih cepat! Mmnnhh, lebih cepat Levi~!" Oho, Eren minta lebih. Tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Levi dengan senang hati.

"Ahhh, Levi! Levi! Nyaaahh~!" Eren terus menerus memanggil nama Levi.

"Ngghh, Eren!" Levi kemudian memeluk Eren. "Ahhh-Levi!" Eren membalas pelukan Levi. Seolah ia tak ingin Levi melepaskannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Eren? Katakan…" bisik Levi ditelinga kiri Eren.

"C-cium..kumohon c-cium aku Levi!" masa bodohlah soal harga dirinya(sebagai kucing juga) terinjak. Ia sudah terlanjur nikmat dengan semua ini.

Levi langsung mencium ganas Eren. Lidah mereka saling bergulat, saliva menetes diantara kedua mulut mereka.

"Mmmhh~ Levi…a-aku mau mmmhhh~ keluar-!" ucap Eren ditengah-tengah ciumannya. "MMNNGGHH!"

 **Spurlt!**

Eren klimaks untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Levi pun juga, dia klimaks didalam Eren. Keduanya melepas ciuman panas. Terlihat benang saliva tipis diantara mulut mereka berdua. "Ahh..hah..hah..Levi.."

"Hah..hah..Eren.." keduanya saling menatap. Levi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan-lahan. "Le-Levi..aku.." Eren tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Diapun tertidur. "O-Oi, Eren jangan ti-" telat Levi, Eren udah keburu tidur. Sepertinya lain waktu dia akan memaksa Eren untuk meminum obat yang bisa membuat dia insomnia.

"Eren, **Aishiteru…** " sesudah mengucapkan kata itu, Levi mencium kening Eren. Levi berencana tidur disebelah Eren, tetapi…ia membatalkannya karena melihat kedua paha Eren yang mulus itu. Sebuah seringai bak iblis lagi-lagi tercipta di wajah yang biasanya selalu mengekspresikan wajah datar sedatar tembok rumah Erwin(Author dilempar batu bata ama Levi)

.

.

 **Di kamar mandi..**

Disinilah Eren berada, dengan balutan kemeja putih lengan pendek tanpa memakai celana panjang. Tenang, dia pakai celana dalam kok.

Eren sedang memperhatikan setengah lubuhnya, terutama lehernya di cermin yang berada diatas wastafel. Raut mukanya terlihat serius. Ia memperhatikan sekitar lehernya. terdapat 1 tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Apa itu? Tentu saja _kissmark._

"Uh..apakah ini bisa dihilangkan?" tanyanya sambil menekan kissmark-nya.

Memang itu bisa dihilangkan Eren, tapi butuh waktu beberapa hari. Eren lalu menggosok kissmark itu dengan tangan kanannnya. Ia berpikir bahwa tanda itu bisa diilangkan dengan cara digosok. Sampai Eren lelah menggosoknya, tanda itu tetap tidak hilang.

"Uhh-…Levi-san bodoh! Jangan memberi tanda ini ditempat yang mencolok dong!" Eren lalu menutup kissmark itu dengan hansaplast yang ia ambil di kotak P3K yang berada dibalik cermin.

"Jadi, kalau bukan tempat yang mencolok boleh?"

"Kalau itu si-HUWAAA!" Eren berteriak kaget. Karena tiba-tiba dibelakangnya sudah ada Levi. Sejak kapan anjing Doberman ini berada di belakangnya?

'Oh iya, tadi aku lupa menutup pintu kamar mandinya' pikir Eren. Ceroboh sekali kamu, Eren. Kamu malah mengundang singa masuk ke dalam sangkarmu =_=.

"Kenapa kau menutupinya?" Levi berjalan mendekati Eren. Ketika Levi mendekat, refleks Eren berjalan mundur. Tapi, baru dua langkah punggung Eren sudah menabrak dinding kamar mandi. Levi langsung saja menghimpit Eren sebelum si kucing Russian ini kabur.

"L-Levi- _ **san**_ …" mata Levi memandang tak suka mendengar Eren memanggil namanya, karena ditambahin embel-embel _san_.

Padahal waktu melakukan adegan panas, Eren memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel san. Kok, jadi balik lagi kesemula?

"Mulai sekarang, panggil namaku tanpa suffiks-san…" bisik Levi ditelinga kanan Eren. Telinga Eren memanas.

"T-tapi, Levi-sssan.." Eren masih malu-malu memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya bagi Eren itu tidak susah. Hanya memanggil namanya saja, tapi ia malu setengah mati.

'Bagaimana kalau aku salah memanggil namanya? Apakah nanti aku akan dihukum?..' aura negative meracuni pikirannya.

"L-L…Levi-.."

'Hoo, akhirnya bisa juga-..'

"-san.."

 **Gubrak!**

Levi berniat memujinya, tapi gak jadi.

"Ayolah Eren, hanya memanggil namaku saja masa kau tidak bisa?!"

"Bu-bukannya tidak bisa! Ha-hanya….sedikit..malu mengucapkannya…" Eren menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuk. Ekspresi Eren persis seperti Heroine di fandom ninja sebelah, kalau lagi malu.

"Cih, sikap keras kepalamu tidak pernah hilang, Eren.." Levi lalu membuka hansaplast yang menutupi kissmarknya.

Slurp!

Dia menjilati kissmark yang berada disisi kanan leher Eren.

"Ahh~Levi-san.." desah Eren.

"Panggil namaku, Eren.." perintah Levi, dengan sedikit nada seduktif. Jantung Eren langsung berdebar tak menentu. Wajahnya panas.

'Ayo Eren, kau hanya perlu memanggil namanya! Maka Levi akan berhenti melakukan ini! Ayo Eren, tatakae!' Eren menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"L-LLe…" Eren tiba-tiba gagap. Levi yang kesal, tiba-tiba menjilat sisi leher Eren. "Ahhhh~" Eren lagi-lagi mendesah. Jilat-hisap-gigit, terciptalah satu _kissmark_ baru di sisi kiri leher Eren. 'Seseorang, tolong aku!' Eren berharap ada yang datang dan menyelamatkannya dari sini. Tapi, sepertinya kamisama tidak mengabulkan permohonannya.

Kedua tangan Levi membuka 2 kancingan atas kemejanya. Mulutnya langsung mengarah ke bahu kiri Eren.

Haup!

"A-AHHHH~!"

Levi menggigit bahunya. Persis seperti seorang vampire yang ingin menghisap darah mangsanya. Dan, terciptalah satu _bitemark_.

"Ukhh, Levi! Levi! Levi! Aku sudah memanggil namamu sekarang menyingkirlah dari sini!" Eren akhirnya berhasil memanggil namanya.

"Tapi, aku belum puas Eren…" tatap Levi menggoda.

"Ukkhh-tidak, tidak, tidak! Cukup!" Eren mendorong tubuh Levi, dan pergi berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Oh iya, Eren. Kau harus memakai celana panjang supaya 'itunya' tidak terlihat.." ucapan Levi membuat Eren berhenti berjalan.

"Itu? Itu apa-" mata Eren membelak sempurna. Di kedua pahanya, terdapat 3 atau 4 buah kissmark. "APA-APAAN INI, LEVII!?" Eren teriak ampe kedengeran tetangga sebelah yang lagi nyiram bunga.

'KAPAN DIA MEMBUAT TANDA INI?!" Eren melihat Levi.

Levi hanya menyeringai.

"Levi! K-kau,….KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!" Eren langsung melempar Levi dengan peralatan mandi yang ada didekatnya. Lemparan Eren tidak mengenai Levi, dia bisa menghindarnya.

"BODOH, BODOH! DOBERMAN MESUM! DASAR BODOH!" kehabisan alat untuk dilempar, Eren langsung pergi meninggalkan Levi.

"Oi, sebelumnya bereskan ini dulu!" jiwa kebersihannya langsung muncul tatakala melihat peralatan mandi berserakan di lantai akibat dilempar Eren. Tanpa ba bi bu, Levi langsung membereskannya.

"Hhhmm, aku jadi ingin menggodanya lagi.." bukannya merasa bersalah, Levi malah semakin senang. Dia tak berhenti-henti tersenyum bak iblis, dengan aura seram yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya. Sekarang keadaan kamar mandi menjadi seram. Jika ada orang yang kamar mandi ini, sudah pasti pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

Dia Levi si anjing Doberman, tak merasa berdosa setelah mengambil keperawanan-#plak, ralat- keperjakaan Eren.

Eren si kucing Russian blue, dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi.

.

.

Sementara itu Erwin yang masih liburan..

Erwin sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. Raut mukanya terlihat kebingungan. "Kau sedang mencari apa?" Armin yang dari tadi melihat gelagat aneh uhuk uhuk…kekasihnya lalu menghampirinya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok.." ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya didalam batinnya, 'Pelumas untuk berhubungan intim yang tadi ku taruh dan kubawa, kok tidak ada ya?' Oh, ohhh. Akhirnya kita tahu darimana Levi mendapatkan 'benda itu'.

.

.

Tamat (#Author dilempar sandal)

Maaf-

 **To be continued.**

 **Omake** (akhirnya Author bisa bikin Omake juga :3)

.

.

.

 **Tik-tik-tik**

Bunyi jam berputar.

 **Zrrrsssh!**

Dan bunyi hujan lebat.

Eren memandang bosan melihat rintikan air jatuh dari jendela. Kesempatan mainnya hilang gara-gara hujan. "Ahh~Bosan!" Eren langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. "Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunggu agar hujan ini reda?" Eren bicara sendiri. Ia lalu membunuh waktu dengan cara tidur di sofa. Sampai,

"Eren.." sebuah suara membangunkannya.

"Ah, ada apa Levi?" Eren sekarang sudah fasih memanggil nama Levi. Eren bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Levi ada disampingnya, sambil membawa sapu dan kemoceng. Di memakai masker berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba perasaan Eren mulai tidak enak.

"Bantu aku membersihkan rumah.." Levi memberikan Eren sapu yang ia pegang. "Kau bersihkan gudang yang ada di lantai 2, aku akan membersihkan dapur.." belum sempat Eren memberi kata-kata, Levi sudah berjalan meninggalkan Eren menuju dapur.

Acara tidur Eren batal. "Hah, ya sudahlah. Itung-itung ada kerjaan, daripada diam.." Eren melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang yang berada di lantai 2.

.

.

 **Dapur**

Levi sedang membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang berada di dapur dengan kemocengnya.

 **Glegar!**

Levi mendengar suara petir. "Sepertinya hujannya makin lebat.." ucapnya. Ia mulai berpikir. 'Seandainya Eren takut petir, dia pasti akan berlari dan langsung memelukku. Ah, mikir apa aku ini, mana mungkin Eren takut petir..' pikir Levi. Tiba-tiba,

 **GLEGAAARRR!**

Suara petir yang begitu keras bahkan sampai membuat Levi menjatuhkan kemocengnya. "Membuat kaget saja.." ketika ingin mengambil kemocengnya, ia mendengar suara. Bukan, bukan suara petir.

 **Drap! Drap!**

Suara seseorang turun dari tangga.

 **Sret!**

 **Gedubrak!**

Ow, sepertinya orang yang sedang turun tangga itu kesandung dan jatuh dari tangga.

Hening.

Lalu,

 **GLEGAR!**

Bunyi petir yang lumayan keras lagi-lagi terdengar. Dan..

 **DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Suara seseorang lari seperti dikejar penjahat. Suara langkah kaki itu menuju ke dapur dimana dia berada. Dan…

"LEVIII!" itu adalah Eren, dia datang dan langsung menerjang Levi.

"Eren-UWAAA!"

 **Brukk!**

mereka berdua langsung jatuh ke lantai. "Oi, Eren. Apa-apaan kau ini?" Levi mengelus-elus kepalanya, sakit akibat benturan kepalanya dengan lantai. Eren tidak menjawab, dia malah menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Levi(baca:meluk).

"Oi, Eren-"

 **GLEGAAARRR!**

"GYAAA!" Eren berteriak sangat keras begitu mendengar suara petir. Oh, sekarang Levi mengerti. Eren takut petir. Ternyata hayalannya jadi kenyataan. "Eren, kau takut petir?"

"Ap-Tidak! A-aku tidak takut!" bantah Eren dengan wajah memerah. lantas tadi ngapa teriak pas ada petir? Levi mengerutkan keningnya. "Hoo, kau tidak takut petir ya?" Levi lalu melepas pelukannya. "Kalau kau tidak takut, lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya.." Levi kemudian berbalik melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. "Ta-tapi Levi-.."

 **Kompryang!**

"GYAAA! LEVIII!" Eren langsung berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Begitu melihat Levi, disampingnya ada sebuah panci yang tergeletak di lantai. Ohh…jangan-jangan tadi itu suara…

"Ada apa, Eren? Itu hanya suara panci yang terjatuh.." Levi berbicara dengan sedikit mengejek. Sebenarnya, Levi sengaja menjatuhkan panci.

Eren malu. Malu sekali. Andaikan ada lubang atau jurang disini, Eren ingin segera terjun kedalamnya. 'Bodohnya aku ini, hanya suara panci jatuh saja ketakutan…' Eren merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu memunggungi Levi, masih dalam keadaan jongkok. Dan kedua tangan yang menutupi muka, malu.

 **Sret!**

Tiba-tiba, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Hembusan nafasnya mengenai leher Eren. Tentu saja Eren langsung berdebar-debar.

"Tingkahmu sangat lucu, Eren.." goda Levi. Kedua tangannya langsung memutar tubuh Eren menghadap dirinya.

"Levi-! Mmmnnn?!" Eren membelakkan matanya. Levi melumat bibir si pemuda kucing ini dengan ganas. Tak kunjung mau membuka mulutnya, Levi kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sukses membuat Eren terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Levi dengan lihai mengajak lidah Eren untuk bergulat.

"Nggghhh~Ah, Levi-mmnnhhh~" saliva yang entah milik siapa, saling menetes diantara mulut mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Levi langsung melepas kancing baju yang dipakai Eren. Merasa Eren membutuhkan pasokan udara, Levi lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir Levi lalu turun menuju titik kemerah mudaan milik Eren. Ia jilat dengan sedikit kasar. Eren mendesah kencang. Levi kemudian menggigit titik itu. Dan menghisapnya. Levi jadi mirip seorang bayi disini.

"A-ah~, Levi-nyaaa~! B-berhenti.."

"Berhenti? Kau tidak jujur, Eren. Lihatlah, ekormu melilit perutku. Seolah-olah kau tak ingin melepaskanku.."

"A-Apa!?" Eren buru menarik kembali ekornya. Sejak kapan ekornya melilit perut Levi?!. "Ah, sepertinya tanda dilehermu agak pudar.." Levi kemudian menjilat leher Eren. "Gyaa! Hentikan! Mesum-akhh~!"

Digigitnya leher jenjang pemuda kucing itu, sehingga menghasilkan tanda yang baru. Merasa kurang puas, Levi kembali menjilat dan menggigit kasar leher Eren. Geli bercampur sakit, itu yang dirasakan Eren. "Ngghh~" keringat mulai meluncur di keningnya. Bisa dirasakan bahwa di ruangan ini-maksud author-di dapur ini suasannya sudah mulai panas. "L-Levi, berhenti~ahhnn!" berapa kalipun Eren menyuruhnya berhenti, Levi tetap tidak mau berhenti dari kegiatannya. Merasa diacuhkan, Eren memberontak. Merasa kegiatannya diganggu oleh Eren, Levi kembali melumat bibir si kucing itu. Ingin membuatnya berhenti memberontak.

"Ngghh~Ah!" lidah mereka kembali bergulat. Eren berusaha membuat lidah Levi keluar dari mulutnya. Alhasil, Eren tidak berhasil. Levi terlalu lihai. Dan selanjutnya, kegiatan mereka hanya mereka berdua yang tahu…dan juga author yang nulis cerita ini.

(P.S. author udah gk kuat nulis kelanjutannya, udah tepar dengan hidung yang trus mengeluarkan darah..) jadi kelanjutannya, kalian sendirilah yang menentukan.

 **A/N**

Apa-apaan ini?! Lemon gaje semua?! #Dilempar kaleng. oke, oke..

Halo semua! Kembali lagi bertemu dengan Ayu-chan! Apakah kalian masih setia membaca cerita ini? Bagaimana adegan anuanuannya? Apa udah anuanu banget, anuanunya anu-#ditendang Titan. Jika kurang memuaskan, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. *nunduk minta maaf. Maklum, masih author baru soalnya, jadi belum begitu pandai bikin yg rate M.

Maafkan saya karena lama sekali mengupdate cerita ini =_= maklum, dijerat oleh tugas-tugas horror. Dimulai dari pr yang menumpuk, tugas dari ekskul ,bahkan temen saya ampe terus-terusan nanya kapan lanjutin fic ini. #curhat. Trus pas tugas dah selesai, bukannya ngelanjutin fic malah main the sims 4 di leptop Tehehehe~ (Reader: pantesan lama update nya, author bego! #author dikamehameha reader) maafkan saya karena PHP-in kalian *Gomenasai. Dan, juga, karen teman saya. Dani-san ngasih tahu spoiler cerita saya di review, saya kesel dan bad mood jadi gk mau lanjutin cerita ini kalau mood belum baik. Kalau bikin cerita, saya lebih mengutamakan mood dulu. Kalau baik lancer ngetiknya, kalau gak ya gk dilanjutin dulu sementara.

Oke, jujur saya berdebar-debar karena ini pengalaman pertama saya bikin yg rate M. Sumpeh, saya gk tahan nulisnya. Bahkan saya nulis sambil merem sangking gk tahannya #emangnya bisa?. Dan sambil nulis saya juga dengerin lagu Hatsune Miku - Goodbye April Doppel #Nulis rate M kok ditemenin lagu sedih =_= btw, saya kasian ama Eren di adegan Levi masukin dia pake 3 jari, sadis sekali ya Levi .-. #kan elu yang nulis author dodol. #Author ditendang Levi.

Saya mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada kalian semua yang masih setia membaca cerita ini. Arigatou gozaimasu! #bungkuk hormat.

Doaiin saya agar selalu bisa dapat ide, oke? :3 #mengedipkan mata

Atau ada yang ingin ngasih ide kalian ke saya? Monggo, silahkan tulis di review. :D

Dan...masih ada typo bertebaran kah? .-. #ah,lupakan.

Oke terima kasih untuk: **Akashi Sorata, Akkurren612, HanaHanami69, Hikaru Rikou, HyunminCho137, Kikuuuu, RicchanMerica, Ruki Kuriyama, anara17, choKYUlate'is'MINe, fixielang, hozukii06, jeyminnie, , woonara, Aoi Mitha, DarkWings88, Fujoshi Hentai, Kamira Fujika, Namikaze Ichilaw, Q-ra Wu, Yoshida hanako, Dani6091, Kurochii okami, futsunoyami USAGI, Karen, K-chan, dan Donat keju! (jika ada kesalahan dalam nama, saya minta maaf *bow*)**

Dan juga bagi para pembaca yang tidak menyebutkan namanya ataupun meninggalkan jejak di review, Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimassu! *Bungkuk hormat

Erwin and Armin: See you in next chapter Meoww! :3 :3

Review Please? Flame boleh asal gk berlebihan ya? Kokoro saya gak kuat baca flame yg berlebihan XD mental saya kuat kaya baja sih, tapi baja kw `3`

 _ **Review kalian adalah semangat untukku :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**[RiRen Meong!]**

 **BL/male x male/ yaoi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dan sebagainya**

 **Snk milik Hajime Isayama, saya cuma minjem tokohnya XD**

 **Don't Like?...Don't Read**

Happy Reading

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

 **Pip..pip**

"38,5`derajat…kau benar-benar sakit, Levi.." ucap Erwin sambil melihat sebuah benda panjang berukuran sedang, thermometer. "Hah..aku tidak…sakit. Aku..baik-baik saja…" bantah Levi. "Jangan keras kepala. Kau berjalan saja sudah sempoyongan. Lihatlah, suhu tubuhmu tidak seperti orang normal. Panas begitu…"

"Tapi aku ini anjing Doberman, Erwin.."

"Masih setengah manusia juga, Levi. Lebih baik kau tidur.."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Erwin!" ucap Levi, keras kepala. Kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi, baru saja kaki kirinya menginjak lantai, Levi terjatuh. "Ya ampun, Levi! Sudah kubilang jangan keras kepala, kau itu benar-benar sakit!" Erwin langsung mengembalikan tubuh Levi ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hah..Eren?" mata Levi mengarah ke arah pintu kamarnya, ada Eren berdiri disana. Sambil memasang…wajah sedih.

"Eren? Sedang apa kau disitu?" Erwin menoleh kearahnya. "Uhhkk, s-sir Erwin-hiks…" mata Eren mengeluarkan air mata. Erwin dan Levi sontak kaget. "E-Eren?! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Erwin panik. Dia buru-buru menghampiri Eren. "Eren, ada yang menjahilimu? Apa ada bagian tubuh yang sakit?" Erwin lalu memeriksa semua bagian tubuh Eren. Ehem..ehem, Erwin…dibelakangmu Levi menatapmu dengan pandangan pembunuh. Seolah-olah berkata _Jangan-seenaknya-menyentuh-dia-pirang-bodoh_.

"Bu-bukan! Hiks-a-aku merasa sangat bersalah!"

"Ber-bersalah?"

"Gara-gara aku…Levi jadi sakit-Huweee!"

Erwin diem.

Suasanan mendadak hening. Hanya suara tangisan Eren yang terus menggema di kamar Levi.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, kita lihat kejadiannya.

 **Flasback on**

 _2 jam yang lalu. Sebelum Erwin pulang dari liburannya._

 _Saat itu, Eren sedang bermain diluar, lebih tepatnya di taman bermain khusus hewan. Bersama Levi tentunya. Jaga-jaga takut Eren diculik lagi. Levi duduk, sambil memerhatikan Eren yang sedang mengejar kupu-kupu. Eren tidak sadar, bahwa didepannya terdapat danau kecil.(ditaman bermain itu, dipinggirnya terdapat danau kecil yang airnya tidak begitu dalam)._

 _Dan parahnya, kupu-kupu yang sedang dikejar Eren terbang mengarah ke danau itu. Eren masih mengejarnya. Levi yang baru saja sadar ada danau didepan Eren, panik. "Eren! Awas, ada danau didepanmu!" Levi buru-buru berlari kearah Eren. "Eh?" Eren akhirnya menyadari ada danau didepannya, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba saja terpeleset. Dan akan berakhir jatuh ke danau itu._

" _Eren!" Levi berusaha meraih salah satu tangan Eren._

 _Berhasil!_

 _Tapi,.._

 _ **Buakhh!**_

 _ **Byurr!**_

 _Karena ada sebuah bola mengenai kepala Levi, alhasil mereka berdua jatuh ke danau bersamaan. "S-Sasha, bola yang kau lempar mengenai seseorang lo!"_

" _Uwaa, bagaimana ini Connie?!"_

" _Di-dia jatuh ke danau…"_

" _Huwaa! Aku sudah membunuh seseorang!"_

 _Tiba-tiba, muncul Levi dari danau itu. Oou, dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang lumayan menyeramkan. Levi berjalan keluar dari danau sambil menggendong Eren seperti karung beras di pundaknya. Tangan kirinya memegang bola._

 _Dua kucing bernama Sasha dan Connie, langsung ketakutan melihat wajah Levi yang begitu menyeramkan._

 _Levi lalu melempar bola itu kearah Sasha._

 _ **Buakh!**_

 _Ajaib, ketika bola mengenai kepala Sasha. Bola itu terpental mengenai muka Connie. Sekali lempar, 2 kucing kena. Sasha dan Connie langsung pingsan seketika. Levi tidak memedulikannya dan berjalan pulang, masih dengan membawa Eren dipundaknya._

 _Dan, yang terjadi selanjutnya, Erwin yang baru sampai di rumah kaget melihat 2 peliharaannya pulang dalam kondisi tubuh basah kuyub._

" _Hatchii!" sesampainya dirumah, Levi tiba-tiba bersin. Sepertinya tubuhnya lemah terhadap air dingin….dan kotor._

 **Flashback off**

"Huweee!" Eren masih menangis. Erwin berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis. Levi sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik bantal, pusing mendengar tangisan Eren.

Eren, kau harusnya senang Levi sakit. Dia jadi gk bisa _'anu-anuiin'_ kamu kan?#Author dilempar durian ama Levi.

"Sudahlah, Eren. Jangan menangis. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat bubur untuk Levi?"

"Oi, Erwin. Buburnya jangan terlalu panas.."

"Cerewet Levi, kau lagi sakit diam saja.."

Lama-lama, Erwin jadi ingin melempar Levi dari atas genteng rumahnya.

"Hiks-t-tapi..aku tidak bisa memasak.." Eren menyeka air matanya.

"Kau hanya perlu membantu saja, tidak perlu memasak." Ucap Erwin tersenyum lembut. "Ba-baiklah!" Eren langsung ceria lagi. Ia memasang senyum termanisnya yang membuat Levi yang melihatnya tambah panas demamnya.

.

.

"Levi! Buburnya sudah siap!" Eren datang sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkok bubur hangat dan segelas minuman. Dia masih memakai celemek lucu berwarna hijau, ada gambar chibi titan ditengah-tengahnya. Levi langsung menahan dirinya agar tidak mimisan. Eren, kau benar-benar calon istri idaman para lelaki. #Ehem, Thor. Eren kucing lo, ada buntutnya. #Author: ya udah, calon ibu idaman anak-anak. #-_-

"Taruh disana saja, Eren. Nanti kumakan.." tunjuk Levi ke arah meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau nanti makannya keburu dingin, Levi! Buka mulutmu.." Eren langsung menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur. "E-eh? Apa?" Levi tidak salah dengar kan? Tadi Eren bilang suruh buka mulutnya. Be-berarti…

"Ayolah, buka mulutmu! Bilang 'aa'!" perintah Eren. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal karena Levi tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya, tapi justru wajah kesalnya terlihat lucu dimata Levi. "Tidak usah, Eren. aku bisa makan sendiri.." Levi memalingkan wajahnya dari Eren.

"Eh?! Kenapa?!"

'Mengertilah sedikit! Aku menahan diriku mati-matian agar tidak menyerangmu disaat aku sakit begini, aku tidak ingin penyakitku menular padamu!' batin Levi menjerit frustasi.

"Ayolah Levi, tinggal buka mulutmu saja!"

"Sudah kubilang taruh saja disitu!"

"Blablabla!"

"Blablabla!"

(P.s. Author lagi males nulis yang ini,dan jadilah kayak gini #DihajarMassa)

Terjadi perdebatan sengit diantara mereka berdua. Dua-duanya sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Sampai,..

"Levi, kau marah padaku ya?" kuping kucing Eren merunduk kebawah. Tiba-tiba..

 **Tes-tes!**

Ya ampun, Levi langsung kaget melihat Eren. Lagi-lagi...Eren menangis. Mirip seorang istri yang merasa bersalah kepada suaminya. #Thor, lu mulai ngawur lagi nih.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Levi.." cicit Eren, merasa bersalah. Levi kelabakan. Dia juga merasa bersalah membuat Eren menangis. Pikirnya mulai pusing, bagaimana caranya agar Eren berhenti menangis. Matanya kemudian mengarah kearah sendok yang dipegang Eren. Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

 **Hap!**

Levi segera memakan bubur yang ada disendok yang dipegang Eren.

"Hmm, Lumayan. Tidak terlalu panas.." puji Levi. Melihat tingkah Levi tadi, Eren berhenti menangis. Berganti dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu manis sampai yang melihatnya kena diabetes #Author kena diabetes mendadak gara-gara Eren.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya!"

Melihat senyum Eren, lagi-lagi demam Levi tambah panas. Dia berpikir lebih baik sakitnya gak sembuh-sembuh, biar bisa disuapin Eren.

"Levi, 'aa'!" Eren kembali menyuguhkan sendok berisi bubur ke Levi. Meskipun malu, tapi Levi menuruti untuk membuka mulutnya. Takut Eren nangis lagi.

Seseorang mengintai diam-diam, memotret mereka berdua. Oh please, Erwin. Hentikan kegiatanmu yang satu ini. Kalau boleh, Author boleh minta fotonya gk?/#plak

.

.

Harusnya ini menjadi kegiatan istirahat Erwin karena lelah habis pulang dari liburan dan juga memasak makanan untuk Levi, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Seorang pengganggu datang menghancurkan acara istirahatnya.

"ERWINN!" teriak seseorang dengan volume suara super keras. Mungkin kedengeran kali sampai ke tetangga sebelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hanji Zoe, wanita ini langsung masuk sebelum sipemilik rumah membukakan pintunya. Dia masuk sambil membawa Mikasa seperti barang.

"Erwin! Dengar, dengar! Ada berita bagus!"

"Ssttt! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Levi sedang tertidur!"

"Heh, Levi tidur? Tidak biasanya dia tidur di jam-jam segini. Ohh, dia punya hobi tidur rupanya!"

"Bukan, dia sedang sakit.."

"Sakit?! Bhahahahaha, ternyata Levi bisa sakit juga-AKH!"

Sebuah sandal tidur tiba-tiba melayang kearah muka Hanji. Bisa dipastikan siapa pelaku yang melempar sandal.

"Kau berisik sekali, mata empat. Tidurku terganggu gara-gara suara kerasmu itu. Kecilkan suaramu.." marah Levi sambil memandang dengan tatapan begitu tajam.

"Heh, kau sedang sakit anjing cebol?" Mikasa menghampiri dan memandang Levi dengan mata mengejek.

"Hoh, kau datang kemari rupanya. Pulang sana.." terjadilah lagi perang tatap menatap diantara mereka berdua. Lalu, muncullah Eren dari arah dapur.

"Huwaa, Levi! Kau sedang sakit, jangan meninggalkan tempat tidurmu!" Eren langsung menghampiri Levi, tapi tiba-tiba Mikasa menghalanginya.

"Eren, lama tidak bertemu denganmu.." ucapnya sambil tersipu malu.

"Ah, Mikasa! Kau baru datang?" dan tiba-tiba Eren terkena amnesia ringan, lupa dengan tujuan utamanya.

"Eren, kau masih terlihat imut seperti waktu masih kecil.."

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Hei, bisakah kalian menjauh sedikit.." Levi yang ada dibelakang Mikasa, langsung menyingkirkan Mikasa menjauh dari Eren. Meskipun sedang sakit, kalau sudah terbakar api cemburu kekuatan pun datang(?).  
Mikasa menatap Levi tidak suka.

"Levi, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu.." Erwin datang melerai mereka berdua sebelum mereka langsung naik ketahap ganas, berantem. Dia langsung mendorong Levi kembali kekamarnya.

"Oi, Erwin-"

 **Bruk!**

Belum selesai Levi berbicara, pintu kamarnya sudah keburu ditutup oleh Erwin. Lalu dikunci, supaya dia tidak keluar lagi. Wah, jahat sekali kau Erwin.

"Nah, ada apa kau datang kemari Hanji?"

"Begini.." Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya gara-gara terkena lemparan maut Levi.

"Aku baru saja menemukan penemuan baru untuk mainan hewan! Aku ingin kau mencobanya!"

"Ma-mainan? Tunggu, kalau untuk hewan kenapa harus aku yang mencobanya?!"

"Ayolah Erwin! Kau sahabatku kan? Aku butuh pertolonganmu untuk mencobanya!"

"Hei, kau baru saja mengganggu acara tidurku, Hanji! Aku lelah ingin istirahat!"

Sementara mereka berdua berdebat, ayo kita fokus ke Eren. Ups, kita lupa ada Mikasa disampingnya.

"M-Mikasa, bisakah kau melepaskan lenganku?"

"Ngg, aku ingin begini dulu untuk sementara.." ucap Mikasa, dia memeluk lengan Eren erat. Seakan tidak ingin Eren pergi.

 **Kreett!**

Terdengar suara aneh dibalik pintu kamar Levi. Ah, ternyata dia sedang mencakar pintu kamarnya. Cemburu karena mendengar percakapan Mikasa dan Eren yang dipikirkannya terdengar mesra(?).

"Erwin sialan! Buka pintunya!" Levi menendang-nendang pintu kamarnya sendiri. "Erwin! Oi, pirang brengsek!" sayang sekali Erwin tidak mendengar ucapanmu Levi. Dia terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan Hanji. Karena dalam keadaan sakit, tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke lantai karena kelelahan menendang pintu. Coba kalau dia gak sakit, ini pintu pasti udah lepas dari engselnya.

"Ah, sial!" umpatnya kesal sambil mencakar-cakar lantai kamarnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing sampai ia tidak bisa bangun untuk menempatkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Kembali lagi ke mereka berempat.

"Ayolah, Erwin! Kujamin kau pasti akan menyukai penemuan baruku!"

"Hanji, sudah kubilang ak-Wuaaa!?"

Hanji langsung menyeret Erwin keluar dari rumahnya. "Hanji! Akh! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kyahahaha~kalau kau meronta, aku akan mempererat memegang kerah bajumu!"

"HANJI!" dan kedua orang itu sudah menghilang dari balik pintu rumah, meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa sendirian.

"Umm, Mikasa. Kau tidak mengikut Hanji-.."

 **Hup!**

Mikasa lalu membawa Eren ala bridal style.

"Huwaa?! Mikasa apa yang-.."

"Kau juga harus ikut, Eren.."

"HAH?! A-apa?! Kalau tidak ada orang dirumah ini, siapa yang akan menjaga Levi-.."

"Biarkan anjing cebol itu sendirian.." lalu, Mikasa berlari cepat mengejar Hanji.

"TIDAK! LEVIIII!" suara Eren bergema sampai ketelinga Levi.

"Sialan, akan kuhajar kucing brengsek itu. Akan kuhajar.." Levi hanya bisa mengumpat, masih dalam keadaan berbaring dilantai. Dia hanya bisa menggebuk-gebuk lantai, pelampiasan rasa cemburu dan kesalnya.

Sungguh kasihan. Sudah dikunci oleh Erwin, sekarang ditinggal sendirian. Poor Levi.

.

.

 _30 menit kemudian.._

Eren lalu pulang kerumahnya. Dia pulang sendirian, karena Erwin masih ditahan Hanji dirumahnya. Poor Erwin. Sebuah karma karena sudah mengunci Levi dikamarnya.

Eren terlalu cemas dengan keadaan Levi, karena itulah dia pulang kerumah. Meskipun Mikasa tak rela melepaskannya. Tapi bagi Mikasa, walaupun hanya 30 menit bersama Eren itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Eren lalu menghampiri pintu kamar Levi. Ia mengetuk secara perlahan.

"Levi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Eren lalu mengetuk untuk yang kedua kali. Masih tak ada jawaban. Tak ada cara lain, Eren lalu membuka pintu kamar Levi yang sebelumnya terkunci.

"LEVI?!" betapa terkejutnya Eren, melihat Levi terkapar tengkurap di lantai yang dingin ini.

"L-Levi?! Kau baik-baik saja?! Kenapa kau tidur disini?!" Eren lalu membalik tubuh Levi. "Levi! Bangun Levi!" Eren menepuk pipi Levi terlalu keras. Perlahan, mata Levi terbuka.

"E-Eren?"

"Levi! Syukurlah, kukira kau-AKH?! Kau panas sekali!" ucap Eren begitu menyentuh kening Levi. "Uwaa, bagaimana ini?! A-aku akan memanggil sir Erwin, tunggu sebentar Levi!"  
 **Sret!**

Levi menahan pergerakan Eren, dia memegang tangan kanan Eren. "E-eh, Levi? Lepaskan tanganku, aku harus memanggil sir Erwin. Bisa gawat kalau kau-.."

"Tidak. Tidak usah memanggilnya…"

"Tapi-.."

"Tolong, baringkan aku di tempat tidur Eren…" perintah Levi, Eren langsung menuruti. Tapi,…ada satu masalah. Levi terlalu berat. Eren gak bisa ngangkat Levi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening Eren. 'Ba-bagaimana ini?" karena tidak bisa mengangkat, akhirnya Eren menyeret tubuh Levi ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Dan ketika sampai ketempat tidurnya. Eren dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh Levi supaya berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

'Hah, rasanya tenagaku terkuras habis ketika mengangkatnya..' ucap batinnya sambil mengelap keningnya.

Eren segera menyelimuti Levi dengan selimut yang lumayan tebal. 'Hmm, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku tidak tahu cara merawat orang sakit..' Eren mulai berpikir. Dia mulai mengingat adegan seseorang merawat orang sakit yang dia lihat di tv. 'Hmm, kalau tidak salah…di kening orang yang sakit diletakkan sesuatu. Apa ya? Handuk? Handuk yang sudah dibasahi kalau tidak salah' Eren segera pergi mencari handuk kecil dan membasahi dengan asal tanpa diperas.

Alhasil, ketika handuk itu ditaruh di kening Levi. Wajah Levi langsung basah semua, airnya menetes kemana-mana. Dia kemudian melempar handuk kecil itu kearah muka Eren.

"Sebelum ditaruh, diperas terlebih dahulu Eren.." ucap Levi sambil mengelap mukanya dengan tissue yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Kalau pakai selimut atau bajunya nanti kotor, pikirnya.

"O-oh, begitu…" Eren langsung ngacir ke dapur. Balik membasahi, tak lupa diperas. Dan Eren balik lagi dan meletakkan handuk itu dikening Levi.

"Um, sudah lebih baik Levi?"

"Hn, terima kasih Eren.."

Kemudian Eren berpikir lagi, setelah melakukan ini apa lagi? Eren lalu mengingat-ingat adegan yang ia tonton di tv. 'Ngg, kalau tidak salah dikasih sesuatu…ngg, semacam sirup?' Eren tidak tahu bahwa itu obat cair untuk orang sakit yang warnanya agak mirip dengan sirup. Semoga Eren tidak membawakan Levi sebotol sirup.

'Sepertinya aku tidak tahu jenis sirup apa yang harus diberi, lebih baik nanti saja kutanya sir Erwin. Kalau begitu, apa lagi ya?' Eren mulai berpikir lagi. 'Yang kulihat waktu itu kalau tidak salah…..yang merawat mencium kening yang sakit…eh?' oh, sepertinya kita tahu bahwa acara yang ditonton Eren termasuk dalam genre romantis.

'Ma-masa aku harus melakukan itu sih?!' Eren klabakan. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Berpikir dengan tampang serius. Sesekali melihat wajah Levi yang sedang tertidur, kemudian balik lagi jalan mondar-mandir. Pikiranya udah semerawut seperti benang wol yang kusut.

Sepertinya dia harus screaching go**le cara-cara merawat orang, eh- masih setengah anjing ding.

Tapi masalahnya, dia gk tahu cara nyalain computer. #Author:dasar gaptek/buakh! Author dilempar panci ama Eren.

Sekarang tingkah Eren mirip seperti orang yang sedang dalam masalah. Sesekali melihat wajah Levi, kemudian balik lagi mondar-mandir.

'A-apa boleh buat…' perlahanan, kedua kaki Eren melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Levi. Terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

 **Chu!**

Eren mencium handuk kecil dan tergeletak dikening Levi.

"Se-semoga cepat sembuh, Levi.." bisik Eren ditelinga Levi.

'Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang aku harus membiarkannya istira-.."

 **Grab!**

Ketika Eren ingin berjalan menjauh, tangannya langsung digenggam oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"L-Levi, kau membuatku kaget saja.."

Levi bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Levi? Etto-bisa lepaskan tangan-.."

 **Sret!**

"Huwaa-Levi-Mmm?!"

Kedua tangan Levi memeluk Erat tubuh Eren. Dia melumat bibir si kucing ini.

"Levi! Kau sedang sakit! Henti-.." mata Eren bertemu dengan mata Levi. Loh, kok matanya terlihat aneh. Tunggu, jangan-jangan..

'Dia sedang mengingau?!'

Levi kemudian menjilat pipi Eren.

"L-Levi! Hentikan!"

"Ah, makanan yang enak…"

"Ma-MAKANAN?! Hoi, sadarlah! Aku bukan MAKANAN! Berhenti-Akh..-LEVI!" Eren meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Karena tiba-tiba lidah Levi menjilati lehernya.

"Ah~Tidak…Nghh~.." _Sial, kenapa aku malah mendesah?! Seseorang, tolonglah aku!_

"Le..vi..Ah~ Ja-jangan~" Eren merasa ketakutan melihat wajah Levi yang sudah mirip seperti…emmm seperti iblis yang kelaparan mungkin? Ditambah lagi ada aura menyeramkan keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Tidak, ini bukan Levi yang kukenal! Tidak,-..'

"TIDAK!"

 **Plak!**

Eren menampar Levi begitu keras. Sampai Levi jatuh kebelakang. Mungkin akibat sakit atau tamparan Eren begitu kencang?

"Uhh.." Levi bangun sambil memegang pipi yang habis ditampar Eren.

"Mimpi yang aneh,-eh, Eren? Tunggu- kenapa kau ada ditempat tidurku? Dan..kenapa bajumu acak-acakan?"

4 sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Eren.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu!"

"A-aku?" Levi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sambil memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"IYA! Kau mengingau, tiba-tiba menyebutku makanan dan-ukh~…Lupakan! Aku malu menjelaskannya!" Eren kemudian menutupi wajahnya, malu mengingat adegan tadi.

"Oi, tunggu. Aku mengingau? Kau tidak bercanda kan, Eren?" tanya Levi penuh selidik.

"Buktinya ada diwajahmu…" jawab Eren, masih menutupi mukanya.

"Memangnya ada apa diwajahku?"

"Bekas tamparanku….masih terlihat jelas…"

"Kau menamparku, Eren?!"

"Itu gara-gara kau mengingau dan menyerangku! Tentu saja aku menamparmu!"

Eren kesal. Dia mencengkram kuat selimut yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau berbuat tidak sopan pada yang sakit, Eren.."

"Sudah kubilang, ini semua gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak melakukan itu, diwajahmu pasti sudah tidak ada bekas tamparan!"

Eren benar-benar sudah terbakar amarah. Dia lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat tidur Levi.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau kembali tidur lagi-.."

 **Sret!**

Lagi-lagi tangan Levi menarik Eren, membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Kemudian, Levi dengan cepat melumat bibir Eren sebelum dia berkata apa-apa.

Eren meronta minta dilepaskan. Kedua tangan Levi kembali memeluk erat tubuh ramping pemuda kucing itu.

"Nnm…ah..Ngg~"

Dengan sedikit kasar, Levi membuka mulut Eren. Kembali Levi mengajak Eren untuk melakukan permainan lidah. Eren merasakan hawa yang begitu panas. Dari tubuh Levi atau gara-gara tidak ada udara disini?!

Tetes-tetes saliva turun dari mulut mereka. Levi kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah..ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Eren sambil membersihkan mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah, ditambah debaran jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat.

"Hukuman…"

Eren bergelidik ngeri. Levi sedang sakit tapi masih bisa melakukan kegiatan macam itu.

"Levi, sebaiknya kau tidur. Nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh-.."

"Tapi, aku belum puas Eren.."

"-eh, ap-Mnnhh…Lepas-Mmmnn~.." Levi kembali melumat ganas bibir Eren.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Levi! Aku tidak mau ketularan demammu!" Eren mendorong jauh Levi.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik. Kalau kau sakit, kita bisa tidur bersama…"

"HAH?! Tidak! Lepaskan aku-Uhhkk-..Me-mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum. Kau yang membuatku mesum.." Levi kemudian memberi kecupan lembut di leher Eren.

Eren merinding geli. "T-tidak! Akhh~…"

Eren mencoba mendorong dada Levi, tapi sia-sia. 'Kenapa susah sekali menyingkirkannya?! Padahal sedang sakit begini?!' batin Eren berteriak frustasi.

Kedua tangan Levi lalu melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Eren. kemudian dibuang kesembarang arah.

"L-Levi?! A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Eren merasakan sinyal bahaya.

Levi kemudian mendorong Eren sampai punggung pemuda kucing itu menyentuh tempat tidurnya. Dia menyeringai, melihat wajah ketakutan Eren yang berada dibawahnya.

"Aku ingin memakanmu.." goda Levi seduktif sambil menjilat bibir bagian atasnya.

"E-eh?" tubuh Eren gemetar ketakutan.

.

.

"Ahnn~ Le-Levi-Ngghh~!"

"Hah..Eren.."

"Hyaaa!? Ti-tidak, ja-jangan disitu-Ahhnn~!"

"Disini rupanya.."

"Tidak~Akhh! Levi-Ngghh-Aku i-ingin keluar-Ahh~!"

"Keluarkan saja, Eren.."

"Ti-tidak-ah! AHHHHH~!"

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya…_

Levi sembuh dari sakitnya. Tapi, sekarang Eren yang sakit. Ketularan demam Levi sepertinya.

Erwin menatap curiga pada Levi. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa. Levi yang merasa risih ditatap oleh Erwin, kemudian menatapnya.

"Ada sesuatu di mukaku, Erwin?"

"Kemarin, apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada?"

"Hah?"

"Eren mendadak sakit saat kau sembuh. Ini mencurigakan, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin terhadapa Eren, Levi?" Erwin melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Levi memandang kearah lain. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Jawab Levi.."

Levi kembali menatap Erwin.

"Kami melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan pada kekasihmu…"

Erwin mendadak terdiam.

"Ma-maksudmu seperti apa?" tanya Erwin tidak mengerti.

Levi kemudian memberi gerakan jari. Jari telunjuk dan jempol menyentuh sehingga membentuk lingkaran. Kemudian jari telunjuk kiri levi menusuk lingkaran itu.

Tiba-tiba terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Erwin.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Levi. Se-sejak kapan kau melakukan itu pada Eren?"

"Ketika kau pergi berlibur bersama kekasihmu.."

"Tunggu ssebentar, jangan-jangan kau yang mengambil barang 'itu' dari tasku ya?!"

"Cih, bukannya tanpa 'itu' kau bisa melakukannya.."  
"Oh, ayolah Levi. Tanpa 'itu' rasanya kurang pas.."

"Kau bisa menggunakan ludahmu sebagai pengganti 'itu'.."

Sungguh ucapan yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya berpikir ambigu. Lebih baik kita tidak mendengarnya lebih jelas, teman-teman.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

.

 **Omake..**

"Eren, sampai kapan kau ingin merajuk seperti anak kecil?" Levi datang ke kamar Eren. Dia melihat Eren sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimut begitu ia datang. Eren tidak menjawab.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Levi mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajah Eren.

Eren menarik kuat selimutnya supaya tidak diambil Levi.

"Eren, berhentilah merajuk.."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Levi, sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin ketularan demammu!" teriak Eren dari balik selimutnya.

"Kau bisa menulari demammu ke aku. Nanti kita bisa tidur bersama…"

 **Bukk!**

Eren lalu melempar bantalnya ke arah wajah Levi tanpa harus melihatnya. Tepat kena sasaran.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang menulari demam.." cicit Eren dibalik selimutnya.

"Kalau begitu maumu apa sekarang, supaya kau berhenti merajuk.." ujar Levi sambil melempar kembali bantal Eren ketempat tidurnya.

Eren diam sesaat. Kemudian dia keluar dari persembunyiannya (baca:selimut). Eren menatap Levi malu-malu. Terlihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Levi masih menatap Eren, serius. Tiba-tiba, telunjuk Eren mengarah ke keningnya. Levi bingung melihat tingkahnya.

'Apa yang dimaksud oleh kucing ini? Kenapa dia menunjuk kening sampai malu-malu begitu?' pikir Levi bingung.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Levi, masa kau tidak tahu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjuk keningmu. Apa kau merasa sakit disitu?" tanya Levi.

"Bu-bukan! I-itu…." Eren memberi jeda sebentar. Matanya memandang kearah kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Wajahnya sudah memerah semua, efek demam atau yang lain?

"A-aku ingin…k-kau memberikanku kecupan penyembuh di-disini.." Eren menunjuk keningnya malu-malu.

 **Jleb!**

Setelah sekian lama, seorang cupid nyasar lalu memanah tepat hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja.." Levi tiba-tiba membuka kancing piyama yang dipakai Eren. Lalu mengecup lembut leher Eren.

"L-Levi! Aku bilang kening! Bukan leher!" Eren mendorong jauh Levi.

Levi mendengus kesal. "Sini, kemarikan tanganmu.." perintah Levi.

"Eh? Untuk ap-.."

 **Sret!**

 **Chu!**

Levi menarik tangan Eren, kemudian menempel bibirnya di kening kucing itu. "Nah, semoga esoknya kau sembuh Eren…"

 **Blush!**

Wajah Eren langsung memerah hebat.

Melihat wajah Eren yang merona, sebuah ide jahil muncul dikepala Levi.

"A-AHH! LEVI!?" Eren kaget. Karena tiba-tiba kedua tangan Levi masuk kedalam bajunya, dan meraba perutnya.

"Tidak! Levi-Ngghh-hentikan!"

 **Sret!**

"Yap, sekarang waktunya untuk Eren tidur. Kau main diluar ya, Levi.."

Bak pahlawan kesiangan, Erwin datang menyelamatkan Eren yang hampir dilahap oleh Levi. Dia kemudian menyeret Levi keluar dari kamar Eren.

"Nah, Eren. Selamat tidur!" setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Erwin menutup pintu kamar Eren.

"Kau menganggu, pirang brengsek.." kata Levi, kesal.

"Ini hukuman karena sudah mengambil barang 'itu' ku tanpa permisi, Levi.."

"Eh?"

"Levi, selama Eren masih sakit. Kau dilarang untuk mendekatinya…" perintah Erwin, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Levi yang sekarang tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

Yap, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh anjing Doberman untuk melawan majikannya. Dia dilarang untuk mendekati kucing Russian selama kucing itu masih sakit :3.

.

.

 **A/N**

Ayu-chan is back! Ada yang kangen?/gk ada/ pundung dipojokan.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih setia menunggu cerita ini

ㄟ(≧◇≦)ㄏHontouni arigato gozaimasu! :D maaf gk bisa nulis nama kalian satu persatu karena suatu alasan :'v dan maaf jika Lemonnya kurang ngejleb/Bahasa macam apa itu, Author?!/

Jika ada yang penasaran, Sasha ama Connie itu jenis kucing apa silahkan liat dibawah ini :3

Sasha=Siamese.

Connie=California spangled.

See you in next chapter, meeoow! :3 (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ


End file.
